2 358 Secrets
by HolyTiger34
Summary: what if everyone in the Organization were still all friends, but had hearts? what if they could feel? And acted their age? laughs laughs and more laughs! rated m for adult themes and to b safe! oh yeah, warning, porn reference... dont judge me!no sex sry
1. Chapter 1

HolyTiger34: hey sup peoples! How zit goin'… by the way I'm keeping this name … but still I have a friend I wanna introduce to you! Say hi. (Don't worry I asked him if I could do this and he said yes)

HellHound12: … (I have an overwhelming urge to chase him…"

HolyTiger34: wat's wrong? Cat got your tongue? Just kidding, that would b disgusting. (oh man he looks hungry)

HellHound12: shut your mouth and get to the disclaimer already… (Shut up stomach…)

HolyTiger34: k k I'll get to it I don't own anything from Kingdom Hearts (Wish I did… why is he looking at me like that?)

Roxas: hey guys

HolyTiger34: hey Roxas, wats up? (help me!!!)

HellHound12: great, I hear dead weight approaching (And it's not Roxas… Tiger's looking appetizing right now…)

Roxas: hey Demyx

Demyx: whoa! Cool dog! It'll be my pet!

HellHound12: hey I ain't no dog! And I'm not gonna start now!

Xigbar: let's get 'em!

HellHound12: AAAAAAHHHH!!!!! LEAVE ME ALONE AHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

HolyTiger34: well on with the story, :3 c u!!! (That was a close call!)

Chapter 1: Is This … Love?

Day 152: Saix called Xion a mistake … I felt mad… I felt like I wanted to smack him and make him take it back… I feel so different when I think about Xion I get weird warm feelings inside when she complements me. I have no idea why I've never felt this way about any one, Axel calls it love… do I really love Xion?

POV: Roxas

"Xion? Are you ok?"

"Yeah I'll be fine…"

"I'm sure he didn't mean it…"

"…"

"ROOOOOOOOOOOOXXXAAAAAAAAAAAAAASSSSS!!! XXXXXXXIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIOOOONNNN!!! WHERE ARE YOU!!!!!!???!!!!?!?!?!?!??!?!!?!"

"*sigh* yes Axel?"

"You guys have to come see this!!!!"

"What is it?" But it was too late he was gone. I looked over at Xion and back at the door.

"Let's go" she said. We walked out the door and headed to the grey room. Everyone was there even Xemnas which was weird since I only see him in the throne room. In the middle of the circle was … Marluxia? No, something's different

"How?" Xigbar asked. Zexion just calmly shrugged. (Zexion's flash back: Marluxia is standing in front of Zexion who is reading a book. "Whatcha readin'?" "Nothing now leave me alone." She always asked this, "You reading something boring?" "No" "U reading something nerdy?" "No" "U reading porn?" A vein popped "Yanvoka Nexion!" … !?!?!?!??!)

"I used a spell that reveals what you truly are… and well… this happened, and it's completely irreversible." Then I finally saw him… or should I say **her**… I saw Marluxia except **she** had curves like a women, a hot woman.

"So you're a… girl now?" Lexaeus muttered. I laughed and Xion did too.

"…Yes." She said in a much higher voice than normal. I saw Demyx turn around and whispered 'score' and pumped his arms down. Xemnas rubbed his temples.

"I can't believe one of my top agents is a transsexual," he whispered under his breath.

"So these are, for real?" Demyx asked as she touched her *ahem* boobs. Marluxia twitched.

"Yes, now don't touch me… it'll take me a while to adjust to these "changes"."

"Wanna adjust over dinner?" Demyx asked innocently as possible.

"Tck ask me later." She winked, now if **she** was a **he** that would've been blown off but for the rest of us (excluding Xion) now that **he** is a **she** well… it turned us _**all**_ on.

"Oh don't worry I will." Demyx smiled. I turned to face Axel.

"Is that how you ask a girl out?" I felt a pair of eyes leave Marluxia and watch me.

"Yeah, unlike you I've done it a couple of times… one of which to Larxene, she said yes." He gave me a thumbs up.

"Could you teach me then I really wanna ask um… someone."

"Trust me now that Marluxia's a girl she's way outta your league."

"Not her someone else," I whispered.

"Just ask, it's not a trade Roxas." Truly I didn't know how to ask that.

"How?" I sighed.

"Just say these words: 'will you go on a date with me?'"

"Whoa, Axel!" Lexaeus popped out of nowhere, "I had no idea you were like that toward guy's."

"But, I was just," He motioned towards where I used to be standing (I moved more to the right to get away from the crowd) but now Xion was there except farther away (by a few feet).

"Pedo," he muttered.

"But!" it was too late he was gone.

" Grr… got it memorized? Easy as pie … but their answer is what makes it so hard." (Hm past experience maybe?)

"K, got it, thanks Axel." I turned around to see Xion looking at me in the corner of her eye.

"You need something?" I asked.

"You're avoiding the real question you wanna ask me, and yes, I will go on a date with you." She flashed me a grin with my mouth hanging open.

"Wow! You didn't even need to ask! You show promise, Roxas!" Axel smiled at me.

"Where are you gonna take me?"

"How about the beach? work is slow now, so wanna go?"

"Sure! Just let me change."

"Whoa you even got her to get into a bathing suit! On the first date! I am humbled by your skills." Axel did a Chinese bow to me. I just laughed.

"Oh I see now… she **likes** you that's how you got so far in one sitting."

"You really think she loves me?" I got excited I didn't know why, I mean no one has ever loved me before.

"Yup, girls take a while to get ready for dates so might wanna get entertained by something." I walked over to Demyx since nothing is his specialty cool stuff always happens to him. (the following takes place in Demyx's POV)

"Hey, Marluxia, wanna come help me feed my dog?"

"No way Demyx, this is probably a trick to get me alone with you_." Crap!_ I thought_ she's figuring it out my plan! Oh well she doesn't have all of it._

"You probably wanted me to go in your room too."_ Damn she's good!_

"Well, whatever I probably should feed him any way…" I walked off toward my room to my new pet

Roxas' POV

I heard I roar from a deadly monster followed by a girly scream.

"That must be Demyx…" Saїx sighed.

"I'm gonna go help him." Marluxia ran off with those words.

"Should the rest of us help him?" Axel asked. Xemnas looked at Saїx then at his room then back at Saїx.

"Nah," We all said at the same time. But then we heard

"AH! WHOA THAT THING IS BIG!" It sounded a little like Marluxia.

"I know right! Just don't struggle and stand still!!!" It sounded like Demyx. Axel's eyes got wide as we crowded around the door.

"Ah! Ok then… ow! Ouch!"

"Just spread your legs out and it shouldn't hurt as much!"

"Whoa! Hang on! I'm-uh I'm-um I'm coming!" By this time Axel and Zigbar's eyes are wide open looking at the door then each other. Saїx and Xemnas were grabbing their eyes and head chanting:

"Don't look in the room, don't look in the room, don't look in the room!" I pushed open the door to find them wrestling with the HellHound I saw at the start of the day. I turned around trying to look as surprised as possible; while everyone crowded around me, eyes open wide. I said:

"Yup they're totally doing each other really hard." I nodded my head up and down. Zexion looked up from his book.

"Then they must be being recorded by Vexen… he always studying sex and porn, and he makes books of his studies."

"Like the porn you always read?" Zigbar said.

"!!! Hey! These are supposed to be private books!!!! And it's not porn!!!!!"

"Not so private anymore!"

"Wait! So Vexen makes and studies porn?" We all nodded, "Got to go!" and Axel was gone in a flash

"Poor Axel," Xemnas shook his head, "A slave… to the sex drive…" we all looked at our leader then nodded.

"We are all slaves to that…" Xaldin exhaled.

"No, I'm not I can control it," Xemnas said in that monotone voice.

"*Ahem?*" Saїx took out a porn magazine.

"That isn't mine," Xemnas looked down. Saїx turned it over revealing: Property of Xemnas.

"You wrote that on it." Saїx pointed out: If you find this bring back to me, Xemnas, the owner of this book, because I _**loves**_ me some porn!!!!!! So yeah.

"Damn it," Xemnas said looking down. We all broke into laughter.

Xion's POV

I was getting ready for my date with Roxas when Larxene entered my room. Then alova sudden a question pops into my mind. It's about everything all the guys talk about.

"Larxene?" I asked.

"Yeah?"

"What's sex?" her eyebrows popped up, and gave me a look.

"How old are you?" _A little off topic?!_

"13"

"And you don't know what sex is!? Wow! I bet even Roxas knows, and he's a dumbass!" I felt a vein pop on my head.

"Just answer the question!" I felt furious when she called Roxas a dumbass, and I don't even know why. She let out a sigh.

"Just remember, I'm pretty blunt. Sex is when a guy places his dick in our vagina, and pumps up and down really fast til…"

"Ok I get the picture." _So…_

"Everyone's always talking about their first date with you… it always ended that way… that's why I asked."

"I didn't ask you why, but yeah it always does I've done everyone except you of course and Roxas." That's good I thought… why do I have an urge to- never mind.

"Well, I have a date to be at, so bye!" I grabbed my bag and left my room to see the boys tease Zexion of reading Vexen's "studies" whatever those were.

"Hi, Roxas, I'm ready to go," he turned to look at me and his jaw dropped open.

"Wow! Xion! You look… great!!" Lexaeus again popped out of nowhere.

"According to your facial expression, great isn't the word you're looking for." He stalked away.

"Really? I just freshened up," I had my trunks already in a bag, I had food, and a tent … just in case but, I was nervous as hell!

"Let's go then," I opened a corridor to the Destiny Islands. We walked in. the thing is… I didn't know Axel locked our way back…

Larxene's POV

She left me alone and I was still bored. I took a stroll back to my room to see a familiar face leaning on the door frame.

"Oh, it's you…"

"What? Not happy to see me?"

"No I am, it's just it's not every day I see a hottie with spiky hair in front of my door."

"You wanna go out again? Roxas gave me an idea and I'm really aroused right now."

"Why go out? I'm too lazy."

"Then let's not, we have a room right here."

"We were in here last week, remember?"

"Yeah, I got it memorized…"

Luxord's POV

I laughed my laugh when Zexion was cornered as we laughed at his public porn watches. At least when I watch it, it stays private… hehehe. Any way Roxas had to leave on his first date with Xion (it's about time if you ask me…) I guess he finally laid down the ace of his deck and finally got her to say yes, a big stroke of luck on his part. But the day got weirder and weirder I mean Demyx and Marluxia were still at it (for about an hour, give or take) and they finally run out of the room and slam the door. Not to mention their clothes were torn and messed up and Demyx's nose was bleeding. I could've sworn on the other side of the door I heard: _"You stupid kitty! I was about to-"_

"_We don't kill story characters Hound! I trust you know that!"_

"_He made me his pet!!"_

"_Let's just get out of here before I have to restrain you again…"_

Then I snapped back to what we call reality.

"Hey, where've you two been?" Xaldin let out in a deep tone.

"Where else would we be? In my room of course!"

"Not that you did anything "physical" or anything like that…" I muttered

"And we had fun together no thanks to you!"

"…"

"…"

"…" whe had a brief awkward silence moment. I wonder how Roxas' date's going…

Roxas' POV

We played in the water all day after the lunch we had fun, slpashing and talking but, even the sweetest dream must end… until…

"!!!!!!" we were still in our bathing suits…

"I can't open the corridor!" I panicked I knew I had the tent but my chest might explode from how nervous I might be.

"And it's getting late…"

"I got a tent…"

"Yeah that's a great idea! Let's sleep over!" I wanted to faint right there.

"Cool I'll set it up."

"I'll get the food ready."

"Great…"

!#$

We finished dinner and we were getting tired, so we got in the tent. I got one side while she got the other it was a pretty roomy tent.

"Roxas?"

"Yeah?"

"I…I had a great time today…"

"I'm glad…"

"Can we do it again?"

"Sure, if you want…"

"Yeah…"

She drifted off to sleep and I could hear her breathing. I was about to leave for dream land until...

"Roxas………"

"Yes, Xion?" _oh she's still out._

"Roxas…… *mumble mumble*…… hehehe……I…I need to… you something…" I got really close to her now to hear what she had to say.

"I love you… Roxas." I don't really know how to describe what I was feeling at the moment but to put it simply… I exploded inside… I quickly got a hold of myself and a grin grew across my face

"I love you too, Xion"

Xion's POV

I opened my other eye to see him roll over to his side of the tent. My plan worked!! I knew it!!! A smile formed across my smart face and I closed my eyes. He loves me…

TO B CONTINUED

For you people I made this because I really wanted to know what it would be like if they had hearts and acted their age. So yeah, any way I'd like to give credit to my friend HellHound12 and Xirec. Xirec isn't his real name but if you unscramble his name and replace the x with something or nothing and get it right I will include the first one as a temp. oc for my next chap. C u!


	2. Chapter 2

HolyTiger34: Hey, peoplez! I'm back with the next chapter! You ready? Boy does it feel good to be back in front of a keyboard again X). By the way the Xirec thingy was just to c if anyone was intelligent enough to get it and (fortunately) chrisms was able to (im not saying ur all dumb but u kno) so srry 4 lying 2 u…

HellHound12: And I'm the infernal abomination…

HolyTiger34: hey, I wasn't the one who Demyx dressed in a too too! (Roflmao)

HellHound12: I thought u promised to never bring that up again!! *whine*

HolyTiger34: I lied! Again! Oh and I never knew that that many people liked this story here, ur just reward…

Chapter 2: The kiss…

Day: XX I don't care enough to write anything… 'cuz I'm too damn happy!!!!! WWWWWWWOOOOOOOO best day ever!!!!!!!!!

Roxas POV:

Ugg I thought wat a weird night… I feel like I just got raped…

I made a shifty glance to my right (sound familiar? KogameYutari), _I saw Xion still peacefully sleeping, with her angelic eyes hidden under her tranquil, undisturbed eyelids… *sigh* I could sit here and watch her all day… the corridor! I wonder if it's open! _

I opened the tent and took a few hastened paces forward, held my hand out, crossed my fingers, and thought of home…

"Morning!" _WAT THE???_

"Oh, it's only u…" _if only u knew u meant so much more than that to me…_

"I see the corridor's open…"

"Yeah, that's the end of our date than huh?"

"Yeah…" _Regrettably…_

"… hey, Xion?"

"Yes, Roxas?" there was a brief moment where all I could see is her… and everything went dark… and all I could hear was the sound of the waves… I lost myself in that daze… (Good thing she did too)

"Uh… never mind…" _damit…_

"Um… ok…"

Let's go then," wearing the best fake smile I could I trudged into the corridor.

!#$

"… I wonder if anyone's awake?" I asked as we walked out of the corridor. And right in front of my face, was a note.

_Hey! Hope you had that night memorized, Roxas LOL! If you're reading this that must mean you're back from your date. Now that you're back I wanna know what happeaned so come to my room at … 12:00 cuz I'm uh… asleep yeah that's the word see you there._

_~Axel_

"Axel… Grrrrrrrrrr…" _to tell the truth I was torn between waking (u know like wak?) the shit outta him with my ginormous sized key or… to thank him… might as well-_

"I'm gonna go see Axel."

"But the letter said not to see him until 12:00 … when he wakes up…" I started to walk away, 6:00 is close enough, but when I got there…

"Oh, mmmm ugh, oh Axel, oh! Ahh, you have even more stamina than I thought…" _WTF!?!?_

HolyTiger34: I will not explain wats going on u sickos!!!! I will however, show wat their saying…

"All night and no avail, come on Larxene, make me scream!" _AXEL?!???!??!?_

HolyTiger34: and I'm against gay and lesbo pairings by the way…

I desided to walk in on him and pretend I didn't know what was going on… _I'm so evil!!_

"Hey, Axel! Why the fu--? O MY GOSH!!!!!!!!" _That outta get everyone's attention –evil grin._ Although the sight… not to pretty… I mean a naked blonde whore on top of a naked redhead smooth talker that I call my best friend.

"Roxas?!" They yelled simultaneously. Everyone was slowly making their way to the scene

"You idiot!!!! I was that close to-" Vexen stood in front of the door on their side.

"You imbecile! I had a full night of full on hard-core real life sex, and you had to walk in right when Axel was to reach his climax!"

"That's what he gets for stranding me on another world!!"

"Hey! You were supposed to lose your virginity there! And! I told you to check on me at 12!! It's 6!!!"

Zexion's POV:

"I look forward to receiving that "documentary" on their sex session …"

"I'm sure you do Zexion,I know how loyal you, Xemnas, Saїx, Luxord, and now Axel are to my hit porn series, _Sex, Within the Organization, the hits of Larxene,"_

"I expect a copy soon," I handed him $150, "that should cover your next finds, Vexen…"

Back 2 Roxas:

"… I was?"

"He was?" _Xion!? Where did you come from?_

"Yeah, that's what I planned!"

"Uhhhh…"

"Why would I let him do that to me, again?"

"Cuz you like him, now go do each other and leave us alone!" _should we?_

"Grr, I can't believe Axel! We're only kids! It's too early!" _is it?" _everyone was slowly walking away to get some more rest.

"Let's just say I proposed that we should… why would you say no?"

"What? I never said that I-"

"Yeah you did to Axel just now!"

"Well, I had to tell him something!" … we were silent for a brief moment frozen in time (or was that Luxord…)

"Sooo, you would have … you know… with me?"

"Psh are you kidding? If you asked … I might've said yes…" _damn_

!#$

6 hours later

Demyx' POV

"Luxord!!! It's game time!!" _I have a black jack game with Luxord every other Saturday and it… was time I used my secret weapon… cheating_

"Luxord?" I scaned the halls 'til I found his room door, and then a naked Larxene ran out covering herself with Luxord's bed sheet yelling, "Just you wait luxord! I will get your pants of next time!" I looked back at the door to see Xaldin walk out like a zombie with a nose bleed, fell on his face. I saw Luxord walk out next with his one of a kind porn card deck in his hand.

"Wanna play strip poker?"

"… How about 7 minutes in heaven… I'll get Marluxia if you get back Larxene?"

"My friend… you have a game … first one to make their partner scream your name's the winner?"

"Yeah," it took a while of painstakingly dragging a whore (not too hard) and a transsexual to LUxord's room to play… and the rest… well-

!#$

Roxas' POV:

"Ugh well, I guess it's kinda a good thing we didn't do it last night."

"How come?"

"I haven't even kissed anyone yet…"

"Really? Well, I'm one to talk… neither have I …"

"You want to?"

"How far do you wanna go?"

"I'll make it up as we go along…" We locked… it felt pleasant… soft and … it felt right… and here we were on the Twilight Town's Clock Tower… kissing… we went as far as using our tongue and then someone walked in on us… guess who…

"Hey, love birds!"

"AXEL!!??!" _Axel…_

"GAH!!!" Xion gasped, then, well she kinda fell off the clock tower…

"Xion!" We both yelled. We jumped off the tower. Luckily I had the glide panel equipped so I soared after her while… Axel fell…

"WAHHHH!"

"Don't you have the glide panel equipped?"

"NO! I FORGOT IT AT HOME!!!"

"What about air dash?"

"I THOUGHT IT WAS USELESS!"

"Why don't you use your chakrams to bust into the side of the building?"

"I didn't have time to install the brick buster gear yet!!" now I had a choice… save my best friend… or my girlfriend…

"See ya Axel!"

"Where are you going?"

"To save Xion! What else?"

"YOU SON OF A Bitch!!..."

Next chapter…

I … I still love you! Aka enter! Riku! The emo hero from the darkness!

That's all for this chapter guys… read and review!!!! C u next time on 2/358 sercets!!!

P.S. I won't update the next chap. Till I get at least 3 more reviews…


	3. Chapter 3

HolyTiger34: hello peoplz I'm back and this is chapter 3 and well most of this crap, my friends made up and told me 2 post…

HellHound12: personally I didn't think it was funny though

HolyTiger34: u never think anything's funny unless it has to do with someone in pain

HellHound12:yup

HolyTiger34: well this chapter is particularly sad 4 Roxas poor guy

HellHound12: lol

HolyTiger34: But there is some humanity in this chapter so it's not all entirely perverted, in fact the end is pretty emotional

HellHound12: Emotions are for the weak, like you…

HolyTiger34: oh shut up and let them read!

Chapter 2

I…I still love you!!! Aka Enter Riku! The emo hero of the darkness

Day Who cares: …*sob*…

Roxas' POV

Ah, another fresh morning, I'm glad I chose Xion over Axel (lol). I took walk to Xion's room, and she was gone.

"Well, I guess she got up early and got a mission, too bad." I wanted to see her again but whatever. I made my way to the grey room and saw Saїx standing in the same place day after day, after day, after day.

"Oh, good morning Roxas I have a mission for you." It was a recon. I hate recon missions soooooooo much!!!! Their so stupid!! And gay!!! So pointless, but we do wat we have to do….

"Ah, Axel, I have a job for u too. No, no need for your chakrams I need u do something for me…

!#$

I just started to wonder about what Axel was "doing" but right now I couldn't care less, all I want to do is get this stupid recon bullshit over with and see Xion… what the hell is wrong with me!? Ugh, I feel so…

"Hey lo!! Rock sex!!!! Where are you in that hallow shell of your head!!!??"

"Huh, what?" I blanked out…

"Welcome back to the land of the living!! Rofl!"

"Oh grow up Demyx… and no one every Rolls On the Floor Laughing in real life."

"Whoa, what's up with you?"

"Let's just get it over it…"

POV: Axel

"Calm down, I didn't put it on youtube or anything!"

"Good! I'm going to erase this blemish on the Organization's reputation." Click, click, click, enter, …………. Done. And out the door my old friend Saїx walks… that ignorant pain in the ass of course I put on youtube! I typed in the address and found that it already had 500,000 views! I think I'll add another

"Hi, I'm Axel #VII of the Org. but #1 to the ladies, you know who you are (seductive wink). Alright this is what being in the Organization's like." I took a walk down the hall and stopped in front of a bedroom door. "This is where our very own private prostitute sleeps!! And that means, NO FEES!!" I walked a little more. "And this is our own transsexual! He I mean she isn't that bad, huh, piece of work if you know what I'm sayin'… wonder why they're not in their rooms… huh, I guess Demyx wanted his second wind. They're all asleep though, shh. Here is Luxord's room, wanna peek inside? Lets go!" I creecked open the door to see the room a mess, empty beer bottles, Luxord's deck strewn across the room, and a gambler, transsexual, a prostitute, and a womanizer all in different positions around the room like Demyx is hanging halfway out the window, Luxord's face is buried in a box of condoms, Marluxia is huddled in a cornered muttering I'm being violated over and over again in her sleep, and Larxene covered in a pool of goo on the bed had a satisfied grin on her face.

"And that my viewers, is a usual drunk night, and people like us are _completely_ immune to hangovers, jealous?" I walked over to Saїx's room, stopped and thought, there is deffinatly nothing funny in there. So I passed it til I got to Vexen's room

"This is the biggest porn writter's room, I'm sure you've heard of Vexen's Finest? This is his room! Take a look, yup the writer himself editing the remnants of that sex scene back there, and this is when he makes all the best parts come out, and this is our lancer's room, all those big untouched thin boxes are his extra b-day lances. Here is Xigbar's room… where is he?" I tripped on something and flipped behind a fake bookshelf, and found a cave with him sleeping upside down… in fact everything was.

"To answer your question…" he warped beside me, "My secret passion was to be like batman." I walked out, like seriously wat the hell? He has the power to warp space and hang upside down and shoot, which I think is gay any way.

"Oh yeah, if you didn't know if you scramble up our leader's name, Xemnas, you get mansex, LOL!" Last part…

"HEY EVERYONE! WAKE UP CALL!!!!!"

"DAMN YOU AXEL!!!!!" they yelled.

"Lol! This is wat their pj's look like! I mean look at Saїx! Bunnies?! And I thought men wear boxers not full on sweat suit!"

"HEY! Turn that f---ing thing off!" he yelled, and threw his claymore at it…

Roxas' POV

Ugh I was finally done with my stupid mission, I walk (well more like ran) into Xion's room, I wanted to know more "crap" she would let me get away with on her ;).

"Xion!" I entered the room just to find her sleeping on her bed, oh the things I could do to- no, it wouldn't be as satisfying. Don't get me wrong I was hurting, this happened to me before as well, and she cared enough to litter my bed with sea shells, it was thoughtful, but… aw who cares I'll just do the same. Just then Axel materialized behind me.

"Axel… what happened?" he could see the sorrow in my eyes.

"She… she failed her mission…"she… failed?

"What was the mission…?"

"You heard the imposter that wears our cloak; her mission was to defeat him."

"Another one!? How many fans like the Org.? … and why does most of the girls think of us as gay? And, why are people so obsessed with us they dress up like us, and why do we have to punish them?"

"No this one actually wears our cloak, it has those special qualities, you know."

"Oh ok, although I don't like the way they picture both of us being gay… you know it's all your fault everyone thinks we're gay."

"No! No you're probably right, damn."

"Yeeaahh… so what exactly happened?"

"Hmm, I don't know why don't we wait 'til she wakes up, if she wakes up."

"Don't talk that way."

"You like her."

"It's your fault everyone thinks we're gay." (don't deny it I bet you think we're all gay too)

"Whatever."

!#$

Roxas's POV

POV Roxas

"Here's another Xion, I couldn't stop thinking about you on today's mission, Axel thinks I'm obsessed, and he's probably right. I just really miss you, Axel's good company on the tower but not quite the way you are… Saїx wonders why I care so much, he doesn't understand… he thinks I should give up hope… but I won't ever, ok? So, you wake up soon before I give into my temptations…"

"I'm glad you kept your hope, Roxas" XION!?!??! I've got to stop thinking to myself…

"You, you're, you're awake!" I tried so hard to contain my happiness, I mean I won't lie, I wanted to f--- her here and now but I had to restrain myself.

"What, what happened out there? Why, why did you… fail?"

"Roxas… it, happened like this

$#!* *=flash back

"This keyblade, is a sham…" the imposter tossed my keyblade off to the side, I was humiliated, outraged, and defeated. I yelled out

"You're the real sham!" he stopped and nudged his head so his bandaged eye's could see me.

"I guess, you could say, I'm the biggest nobody of 'em all. It's funny, even my mom called me that, and my best friend… I mean even my neck talks to me, and my shoulders talk to me, and my chest, and my abbs, and my pe-"

"No! it's ok…" (this is where I stopped telling Roxas the story, it really continues to)

"Yeah, no it's not, you are one of the reasons my friend can't wake from his sleep." _HE!!_

"You are of his memories, eventually you have to come back to him; you can either come with me, or get killed. Don't worry I won't be the one. The offer stands, I hate my life…" I was beaten by an emo… I was so… angry that I screamed.

"UUUUUUUUUUHHHHHGGGGGGGG!!!!!!!!!!" and then I passed out.

$#!

Roxas' POV:

It was an interesting story, and said at least you did your best and walked out. We went through another day but I could tell there was something off about Xion. She looks at me with regret and clear shame. It seemed like she was yearning me to help her get something off her chest. But I blew it off and decided to ask her tomorrow…

!#$

"Ohhh, Roxas! Ugh! Yesssssss! You are REALLY good at this!!!" I couldn't believe this, Xion woke up today and now we're having sex in my room!!! It feels so gooood!!!

"UUUUUGGGHHH TO ME HARDER!!! OH YYEEESSSS!!!"

"You think I'm good now, just watch." And right when I was about to reach the greatest part of sex the image drained onto darkness around me…

My whole body twitched from an electric brain wave. I was coated head to toe in sweat, and something else in my mid section… oh no…

I ripped off the covers and yes my boxers were covered in… and there's no other way to say this… jizz… I roll up my covers and strip off the bed sheet. I took a trip down the hall to the laundry room, and then it hit me. There is no laundry room. I look to my left and drop my clothes in a basket in front of Demyx's door, than another thought hit me… what am I gonna do about my soiled boxers? But I know no one else is awake at 6 in the morning, and I just shrug, strip 'em off, and head back to my room.

But when I was that close, when I was an arm's reach from the door… guess who I see in front of me, eyes open… yup, it's Xion. Her eyes trained on my… "Family jewels" I just stared right back it was like a competition to see who would faint first… I waited… and waited… then I felt a breeze emit from Xaldin's room (he snores). Finally I instinctively cover my mid section and side step inside my room. But I thought for even an instant, there was blood about to roll out of her nose…

I quickly dressed myself and opened to door again to find her gone. Only to return inside to find her knocking on my door again, she had come to tell me something, I could tell by her eyes. I could also tell she tried to wash something off her face. I was the one to break the silence.

"Wow." _That was weird…_

"Well?"

"Well, what?"

"You don't think I'm weak?"

"No, why would I think that?"

"Good, but there's something I have to tell you…"

"Really? I love you too, Xion!" _what did I just say!?_

"Uh, well, yeah I do but, that's not it I need to tell you and Axel." Oh well then, I guess I could do that. A couple minutes later I brought Axel in.

"What did you need to tell us?"

"Well-"

"You finally lost your virginity to Roxas?"

"I wish- I mean no, it's-"

"You're pregnant"

"NO!! it's that… I… I was supposed to be a… a… a guy…" I felt really wossy at this point. A guy??

"Wait! Does that mean," Axel took out a notebook, "You're a transsexual!" I glanced behind to see everyone was crowded around the door.

"Yes, I guess you could say that I am." He looks at the ceiling and chants something over and over again.

"Ok I got it memorized."

Then I blacked out…

!#$

"Roxas? Roxas?"

"Who? Ugh what happened?" I woke up.

"Are you ok?" Xion was bent over me. I was stunned. She was supposed to be a… a guy!!...

"Yeah, I'm … I'm fine…" No I wasn't who was I kidding, she's a trans for crying out loud!!!

"So… wat… do you think… do I … do you, think I'm a creep?" if I was feeling anything different about her… it wasn't thinking she's abnormal.

"No, I… I still love you." I gave her a fake grin, and she bought it.

"Really!? Thank you Roxas!" she embraced me and placed a soft kiss on my lips… it wasn't the same… I know that from this moment forth… the relationship between me and Xion will never be the same.

!#$

Days went by, the look on Xion's face went away only to be replaced with a look that said she was questioning something. I blew it off thinking it was nothing but I knew I was wrong. She would stare out her window when I find her in her room. I would sometimes hear her asking for guidance. Then one day I saw her leaving…

"Xion?" she turned to face me.

"Roxas… I can't stay here… you, you're going to have it better without me…"

"What!? Where do you figure that!?! I can't live without you!!!!!"

"I'm sorry, Roxas… but I need to know the truth. Roxas, I know you still love me, but the undeniable truth is that, we can't be together… I… I'll always remember you… Roxas…." Then it happened, I saw it in her face… she didn't feel sorry, she looked like I deserved this, that I imposed whatever she's feeling upon her… no grin, no smile but just her eyes, she was confused and she needed me to back off. Tears sprang to life in my eyes, and rolled down my cheek. She had broken something that I worked so hard to claim my own… she broke my heart.

She walks off out the door, and I crumple to the ground in a heap… I feel my body trembling… Axel finds me there.

"Are you ok, man?" I look into his eyes which turn to a blur.

"No, I'm broken."


	4. Chapter 4

HolyTiger34: ok now it's the next chapter, finally found the time to type this thing, well u've waited long enough! Here it is!

Chapter 4: It started with a date (aka Namine)

Roxas' POV

It felt like my world was crumbling around me, like I had no reason to live any more. I feel into a trance today, she's been gone for a week now… The trance kept on until I awoke to the sound of foot step from my best friend, Axel, the sex addict.

"Hey, buddy?"

"Muh," was my muffled reply, I didn't feel like talking today.

"Um," he stood there twiddling his fingers, "I know you're not in the best mood, and I kno it may, slightly be my fault…"

"Don't be so hard on yourself, it's not"

"I kno!" he laughed, "I just wanted you to feel better!"

"It's not working… go away."

"No, I'm not done, Roxas, I set you up on a blind date."

"You wat?!"

"Well since you've been down over lo-"

"HOW COULD YOU POSSIBLY THINK, I'M READY FOR A BLIND DATE WITH SOMEONE AFTER XION HAD JUST… JUst… left me here…"

"It's ok buddy, I'm here for you, not really! But you have a choice," Axel pulled out his spectacles (he doesn't need 'em but he says it makes him feel smart, it doesn't…), "Now you have a choice, a 'cutie pie' named Namine that acts super innocent when really she's a dirty slut. Or you could take Diz (HolyTiger34: don't blame me, ok? My friends made me do that) a 40 year old virgin who loves you for who you are."

"Are you crazy?! I'm still against this whole blind date thing but, of course I'll choose Namine! I'm not gay, like the rest of us are portrayed to be!"

"Great choice!" Axel reached into his bottomless pants pocket and took out a cell phone. Oh now that I think about it you should know the legend of Axel's pants. You see a long time ago before I was in the Org. For a week, the only thing Axel wore was pants. To this day no one still knows y, not even Axel. Axel loved to flaunt his fashion statement all over the castle, but one day on Zex's b-day Axel forgot a present. Having nothing to give, he let Zexion barrow his pants, being the only thing he wore he went to the party naked, and stayed that way 'til the end of the day. Zexion to tell the truth, didn't really like his present in fact he was outraged, I mean come on, this was actually the mast desent present he got, poor Zex. So he gave the pants a mind of its own. He gave it back to Axel saying it was the best present ever, and with a smirk faded away. Every time Axel went to sleep the pants would sack the castle and take everything that was left out, that fiend. Stuff like ipods, underpants, used and unused condoms, socks car and house keys, and when everyone woke up, no one knew who done it. Until one night, Zexy left his spell book out and open for the pants to take, when the pants tried to stuff it in its pocket however, the mind the pants had disintegrated in turn the pants pocket seems to hold whatever Axel stuffs in it, a ship, a plane, a bed, they even tried the castle once, never came out, until they moved the pants to where the castle is today. Alright that is the story of Axel's pants

"Hey, Namine? Yeah it's me… yeah Roxas chose you… yeah without hesitation, isn't it shocking? Yes I promise not to be a bad influence this time (catch the referece?)… mhm … yeah… ok… right I know I know… ok 8 'oclock, see you then, bye." Axel hung up his phone and shot me a sly glance.

"Tonight be the night, Roxas, be ready!" he walked away.

_An hour later, in the living room_

"Man is this boring." Demyx finally blurted out

"Thanks for stating the obvious, it's the only thing you're good at, besides sex of course." Larxene sneered. I can only imagine the number of things Larxene may be hinting at when she says that.

"Wanna play truth or dare?" I asked. Then everyone stared at me like I said some bad word, apparently the last time they played t or d it didn't end well. Oh yeah the rules of our truth or dare, there's one truth for every 6 dares you do. There are also types of dare, verbal dare (you have to say something), sexual dare (you get the picture), action dare (includes stripping, masturbation, and anything else you can do with yourself), and dare devil dare (do this only, if you want to die). Also instead of saying 'truth or dare,' it's 'choose your dare'

"OK!" they all yelled, so the people that are playing are, me, Axel, Larxene, Deymx, Axel, Luxord, and Marluxia. Luxord went first.

"Marluxia, choose your dare!" he said in his weird accent.

"Sexual." I could've sworn I saw every one of the guys watching and playing looked envious.

"I dare you to make out with Axel for 5 minutes," you could see the slyness in his eyes, even thought Marluxia's body clock is as accurate as Xigbar's shots.

"Ok…" she mumbled. They were already sitting on opposite ends of the couch so she crawled to the other side and pounced on Axel like he was a mouse. They made out for a good… 20 minutes.

"Um… you know you guyz could've stopped 15 minutes ago…" Demyx mumbled, obviously jealous. Axel shugged, while Marluxia exploded on everyone. Luxord whispered to me:

"I alter the affect time had on them to prolong the kiss, very entertaining." It was Marluxia's turn.

"Demyx!" She said hungrily, "choose, your, dare!?"

"Dare devil!" Marluxia sneered. You see when we play truth or dare, we are honor bound, literally, if we don't do the dare, you are stripped of everything, your rank, your weapon, your clothes, you rights.

"I dare devil you to… lick our leader's pants." The great thing about Demyx is his aura of cowardice is dashed by his aura of naïve. I turned around in time to see Xemnas scramble up, and run 2 steps and get tackled by a flying Demyx.

"AAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!" ~lllliiiiccckkk~

"All done!" he smiled. Everyone just stared at him… "Okay! Larxene pick your dare!"

"Action, you freak." He gave a "charming smirk"

"Strip in front of everyone, and masterbate." And without even hesitation she threw off her cloak and slip of her pants, she slowly picked off her shirt and kick off her undergarments, and slip two fingers into her pussy. Everyone here was drooling, some even had nose bleeds, me? Um… I stopped looking, for fear I'd somehow lose my virginity. Without even putting her shirt back on she slowly pulled her fingers out and licked 'em clean.

"Next time, give me a challenge, Axel! Pick your dare!"

"Verbal," he mumbled.

"Say-" she whispered the rest into his ear.

"No… that'll break his heart! Even before the date!"

"Do it!"

"*sigh* ROXAS!" he jumped up and pointed at me, "YOU ARE A F---ING COWARD, YOUR DESTINY WILL BE TO STAY A VIGIN 'TIL DEATH! YOU'RE A PITIFULL EXCUSE FOR A MAN, I BET YOUR PENIS IS 2 INCHES LONG AND AS BLUE AS THE SKY! YOU WILL AMOUNT TO AS MUCH AS A TWIG, BEFORE YOU DIE AGAIN…" there was a silence, and to tell the truth I didn't care, they can believe whatever they want, I will amount to something.

"Whoa, Larxene, that's harsh…" Demyx said while holding his heart.

"Larxene pick your dare!" Axel yelled

"Verbal,"

"Say you're sorry to Roxas" Just a heads up, Larxene's still naked.

_*GASP!* _everyone recoiled

"But…" Larxene struggled, "But!"

"Oh, that challenging enough for you?" Demyx grinned.

"Yes…" she muttered…"I'm… suh… suh… sor… sorr…. I'M SORRY OK!!!!!" there was a longer silence.

"Apology, accepted," I smiled, "thanx Axel."

"Oh look at the time! I'm gonna be late to pick up Roxas' date! Brb!"

"Oh, right I gotta get ready, bye!" we walked away to my room.

"Thanks for making her apologize"

"That? Oh no prob! What you should be thanking me for is the night you're about to have," He grinned his _I-know-something-you-don't-know _grin and corridored away.

!#$

The thing about a guy is, they don't take long to get ready, Axel told me to just go as I am so that's how I'll go! I stood in the hallway to the dining room and waited for a minute and Axel showed up.

"Ok, Namine is on the other side of the room, just go sit at the table, and pretend like you're bored but stare at her like you're interested, ok?" I swear while he was telling me all this, I thought I heard mission impossible was playing on a guitar, Axel didn't seem to notice.

"Roger that captain." I gave him an unenthusiastic salute.

"No jokes Roxas, first dates and impressions are important. I have established a mind link with you, so I can read your mind and hear my thoughts (I was thinking, you can think Axel? No way!). Now… go go go!!!!" he shoved me into the dining room and I was shocked at how clean, empty and quiet it was. I decided to just obey Axel.

_Yeah you better obey me! Okay I'm monitoring your progress, just sit at the table and do as I said, during the date you can wing it until I need you to say certain things ok? Ok keep moving… _I reached the table and just sat there, head resting on my palm. Then a girl walked in, white dress, SUPER short skirt, and decent enough boobs. But that was just the few things I found attractive, I mean her whole being attracted me, by some, weird invisible force was trying to pull me toward her, my heart sang… why am I feeling this way?

"Um… are you… Roxas?" wow…

"Wow… I mean yes! Yeah, I'm Roxas, you must be Namine?"

"Yeah that's me."

"Have a seat" she walked over to the seat across from me and sat down. You have no idea how much I wanted to just peek under the table, ah!

"Um… so, what are we-?" like he knew what she wanted Axel walked in the room looking like a butler.

_Isn't that a little… much?_

_What're you talking about?_

…_nevermind_

"May I take your order?" he asked.

"Ummmm…"

A couple of orders later and some boring Roxas' job stoies

"You have a job?"

"Uh, yeah actually, you could call it that..."

"What is it?"

"Well, my job is to repair a boy's lost memory."

"Oh…" Say what? "Got any co-workers?"

"…" Oh crap, soft subject, "Yeah, I… I do…"

"What's wrong?"

"Listen, not now… maybe when we know each other more…"

"Well, we have all night, let's get to know each other."

"You kiss anyone yet?"

"Yeah, apparently I'm really good at it." Xion's face flashed before my eyes. I grinned.

"Will you show me what you've learned? I'm not very good."

"Sure! I mean, ok" I got up and walked over to her. She stood up and looked me in the eyes. As we slowly progressed forward I smelled something sweet. Than when I reached her sweet lips it seemed like my mouth exploded. Her tounge enter my mouth in a flash and attacked my tongue in a blur. I retaliated and fought. We battled each other for a while until we got tired. Our movements slowed down and than our mouth's made peace in a final gesture, than we disconnected.

"That was…"

"Amazing…" I muttered.

UP IN DEMYX'S ROOM

Axel POV

Me (Phoenix) and "Rain" (Dem) here are monitoring the "love birds" (you know don't rely on me!) performance on Zexy's invisible camera he set up in the dining room.

"Wow this date's boring… though the kiss was nice."

"I know Demyx, here watch me turn up the heat."

"What will that accomplish?"

"Well you see, Namine, wants to see Roxas with his shirt off, and Roxas wants to see Namine's panty."

"How do you know that?"

"Well Demyx, I set up an uplink that hears all of Roxas' thoughts, I also set one up with Namine before we left." I snapped my fingers to heat up the dining room.

"Whoa, did it just get really hot in here?" Roxas asked, wiping his brow.

_Yeah I did notice, I noticed you are very hot _Namine dreamed

"Oh yeah, it is! Wow…" _it's really burning here whats happening!?_

"Here we go," I flipped on Roxas' mind channel.

_Whats going on down there!?_

_I don't know! It all of a sudden rose to a million degrees!_

_Take your shirt off then!_

_All right, you sure she won't be creeped out?_

_Positive! Get it off before you faint you baby!_

Back with Roxas

ROXAS' POV

I guess I don't want to faint in front of Namine so I ripped off my cloak and striped off my shirt, which was hard todo fast because of all my sweat so I had to do it slowly, which Namine seemed to like a lot, by the way she was blushing. I wonder why she's staring at my abs so much.

"Um Namine? Is there something wrong?"

"Abbb uh ub ah hah uhhh." Um, is she drooling? And whats with the liquid… slipping… down… her… legg….? And I think this was the time I started drooling sub consciously.

"Ah! I mean… are you ok?"

"Huh? What I mean, yeah I'm fine."

"Aren't you hot? I mean you are! But, I mean like I know you have no sleeves but…"

"Oh yeah I see what you mean, I guess I'll just take it off if it'll make you feel better." She innocently yet sexily stripped her dress off… uuh ggaah guh gaa…. I couldn't stop staring at her, um well…

"Are you ok?"

"Um yeah sure, I mean, yeah I'm fine!" than when one would think the room couldn't get hotter… well both ways, I heard Demyx' custom song, play in the backround…

"DANCE WATER DANCE!!!!!!" then it started to pour in the dining room.

"AWW! What the!?" yeah we got soaked. I grabbed my coat and held it above our heads until his song ended.

"You gotta be kidding me…" Demyx voice muttered and then the water stopped

"Umm… that was… exciting…" she giggled.

"Yeah but you're soaked!"

"And I don't have a change of clothes" oo-la-la "What time is it?" I checked my watch.

"Uh, 10" wow where'd those two hours go?

"OH SHIT!"

"Something wrong?"

"The curfew!" She has a curfew?

"You have a-"

"I had to be back by 9:30!"

"So?"

"You don't understand! If I'm not back my boss locks me out, only me!"

"So, do you wanna stay with me? In my room? In my bed…?"

"What was that last part?"

"Never mind, you want to sleep with me or not?"

"Yeah but I don't have a change of clothes…"

"Axel can get 'em." _Axel?_

_It's weird how we were both thinking the same thing, already done just head to your room with her._

_Thanks buddy._

"Come with me than, I'll show you to my room," I tried really hard not to make it sound pervy.

"Ok," she hugged my arm shivering, which really got my face hot. We shivered the whole walk there while wrapped in my cloak, than I remember I forgot to clean my room. Before I could stop her though, she opened the door, to a completely faultless room, everything, where it should be.

"Holy, crap Roxas… you're not as sloppy as I thought you would live…"

"Well, ok than, welcome to case de Roxy, make yourself at home, I guess." Than a corridor opened up by the window and Axel came out of it holding a duphel bag.

"Thanks for my stuff, Axel," she took the bag… almost like… she wasn't surprised at all…

"I'll go change in the bathroom…"

"No need," I kicked off my pants to reveal my boxers, I tried to hide the boner too. I thought, since they're dry to just sleep in them.

"Oh… so you want me to change in front of you?"

"Well, if you feel uncomfortable doing that than-"

"No it's ok, my co-worker Riku makes me do it all the time, with you, I feel more comfortable. Thank you for caring."

"Your co-worker, makes you strip for him?"

"Well, yeah, we all live together and he is my only friend… op, I mean my best friend, so."

"Oh, ok than." I watched intensely as she pulled out her sleeping clothes (it practically looks the same as her normal outfit except see through and an even shorter skirt) and just before slipping them on Axel screamed through my mind.

_Wait! Suggest sex! Do it now Roxas! Subtly!_

"Wait!" I yelled. She turned with a little of surprise in her eyes.

"I um… I was thinking if we could just sleep together in our wet clothes to get 'em dry you know with our body heat from being close together." She smiled like she was pleased with my reply.

"Ok, if you want that…" we both climbed into my bed, as I slowly inched my way toward her slowly letting go of my sanity, the only thing holding me back.

"Do you, by chance, wanna have sex?" I let everything just slip out now, still slowly letting my instincts take over.

"Yes, if you want to…"

"No, only if you want to." I don't know why but I really wanted her to be the one to take it. I also want her to take it willingly.

"I want to but… I can see your memories Roxas, is there someone else?"

"Yes, there was a girl named Xion," I swear I thought I saw her twitch, "She was… I loved her… but she let go of everything, to seek the truth. She seemed to take everything I loved with her…"

"I know how you feel just a little different, you see, there's a new girl that just came and, she took away everything, my promotion, my best friend has taken an interest in her, and…"

"Will you, have sex with me?"

"If you want to I want to…"

"Are you a virgin too?"

"No, me and Riku have been doing it for a while now, but hey," she turned and looked me in the eyes, "At least I'll know what I'm doing.

!#$

At Namine's work that same night

"I've never done anything like this before…"

"I have, let me show you how to have fun Xion, trust me you'll love it."

"But…"

"If you're ever going back to your old friend at least you'll have some experience…"

"Ok Riku, take me… take my virginity away…"

HolyTiger34: and that my friends is the end, I was gonna put more but there was already too much next chapter'll plus beware of a new character! Well technically 2.

Next chapter: It Feels Good to not be a Virgin!


	5. Chapter 5

HolyTiger34: yeah I try to make the next chaps as fast as I can soooo it's also the longest. This one's more of a miss mash of different crap I thought up, but as I promised 2 new characters! Oh, they're not who you're probably thinking, they'll come later.

HolyTiger34: Oh and there actually is story line with Demyx and that there is humanity in Demyx's and Axel's too.

Chapter 5: New Meat aka It's Good to not Have Your Virginity

Roxas' POV:

Ah that was the best sleep I've had, ever! Last night was heavenly; Namine is REALLY good at having sex! I just hope I was as good as she said I was. Oh wow, she's even gorgeous when she's sleeping… Whoa! What happened to my room!? My boxers are half way out my window, Namine's bra was hanging on my dresser, her panty on my door handle, and it was chaos. But, what really got me was my hair, I mean it didn't feel all light and free like it usually should. I shrugged it off and changed. I looked at Namine and remember how soft her skin was… aahh, everything she was, was soft, holy mama…

Any way, I walked out of the room, feeling fresh, and accomplished. So, as I walked out the feeling on my head seemed to register, I've never felt it before but the name kept slowly decrypting in my head. Than when I saw everyone slowly slug out of their own rooms (that's a first ;)) and all became clear…

"Axel?"

"GASP!"

"What's with your hair!!!?!?!??!?"

"What's with yours!"

"I DON'T KNOW! THIS IS SO FREAKY!!!"

"WHO DID THIS ABOMINATION TO OUR HAIR!?" Saїx exploded. That's when the others came over to us.

"MY HAIR! MY BEAUTIFUL HAIR! GONE! WHAT HAPPENED TO YOU?!" Demyx mourned. Then I realized the name.

"WAIT! I KNOW WHAT HAS HAPPENED TO OUR HAIR!!!"

"Don't you dare, Roxas," Saїx warned.

"Our hair has been…(dramatic scilence) combed!" *DUN, DUN, DDDDDDDUUUUUUNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN!!!!!!!!!*

"Don't say that taboo word here!" Saїx cryed.

"NNNOOO!!" we yelled in unison. The forbidden has happened, the organization, has been… set straight!

!#$

We gathered at the dining table, Demyx still mourning for his lost hair doo. It looked like a mullet right? You see his combed hair was a new wave, looked really weird on him. Luxord? Oh his is hilarious, he had his hair grow out over night somehow and now it's an afro! But before I can tell you more, looks like the leader needs to say something.

"Besides this … manor setback…" Xemnas looked hilarious too. His hair is combed straight like a girl getting ready for a date. Saїx was the same except that his were tied in buns on the side of his hair, like princess Lea (which is also Axel's real name). Oh and don't ask why our hair is still combed, it won't come off.

"It has come to my attention that we lack girls in the Organization so-." Axel got up and slammed his hands on the table.

"YOU JUST NOTICED!? YOU JUST SERIOUSLY JUST NOTICED THAT WE NEED MORE GIRLS!!" the leader motioned to Axel to sit down.

"Any way, I have decided that we will have a women hunt, 2 will be suffice. Oh and the hair issue, will be cured soon but in the mean time, I choose for the hunt, Demyx and Axel. DISMISSED! My poor hair, my only friend… I will make it up to you…"

"Sweet!" Axel and Demyx yelled, as they high fived.

"This is the job for me! I mean I'm not good at fighting, bet recon and member searches? For girls too! That is my area of expertise." To tell the truth it does seem like Demyx would be go at seducing women to join us, and Axel too, but who's better?

"Why don't we have a contest," Axel proposed, "Whoever finds their girl first, wins?"

"You… are… on!" they both held out their hands and Corridors flew open in a heartbeat. They glared at each other until they got sucked in by the darkness.

!#$

We'll start our story with Demyx. He chose Twilight Town

Deymx's POV

Now catching girls with big hearts is easy, I took off my cloak and spread it out on the ground, and sat on it, sitar out. I fluffed open the hood and put 2 coins in and started playing, than I spotted a girl already, coming my way.

Girl's POV

Damn another horrible day. I mean mom! I'm 23, Ok and I think I can choose my own life! And then work, it wasn't my fault the stove caught on fire! I'm not lying either it just exploded… I barely have enough money for my rent on my apartment either, if only I could… start over… that's when I heard my favorite song playing, Guardian Angel. It was being sung with a voice so heavenly, it couldn't be an angel, and it was mystifying.

When I see your smile

Tears run down my face

I can't replace

And now that I'm strong

I have figured out

How this world turns cold

and it breaks through my soul

And I know I'll find

deep inside me

I can be the one

I will never let you fall(let you fall)

I'll stand up with you forever

I'll be there for you through it all(though it all)

Even if saving you sends me to heaven

It's okay. It's okay. It's okay.

Seasons are changing

And waves are crashing

And stars are falling all for us

Days grow longer and nights grow shorter

I can show you I'll be the one

I will never let you fall (let you fall)

I'll stand up with you forever…

(Look up in youtube to hear the song)

It's like the closer I got, the more enchanted I got soon my muscles became weak and my vision became cloudy as my troubles melted away… and that's when I saw him, the hottest guy I've never seen, I could've fainted on the spot. He was wearing a tight black t-shirt, so you could easily see his abs. he had the coolest blue guitar I've ever seen, and he had this weird hair do that I've only seen on nerds, he made it happen! Somehow I regained part of my self-control and managed to speak words.

"Umm…"

Demyx's POV

For the first other girl I've seen in ages, she was pretty hot. Flowing brunette hair that ended in a curl outwards, innocent school girl eyes, and just by looking at her I felt her heart was bigger than her chest, and that's saying something.

"Umm…"

"You like the song miss?" Innocent and mysterious, innocent and mysterious.

"Yeah, it's my favorite." She tossed in 15 dollars and looked back up at me into my eyes, since we locked that means she can't take her eyes off me. Run through: she didn't deny miss= she's single (Bonus!), by the way she's blushing= she's falling for me, favorite song= easy seduction point, all leading up to 1 she has a big enough heart to care and to love a stranger, 2 since she's falling for me she'll be easy to sway, 3 she's hot enough for the Organization. I have locked on to the target, rreeooow!

"Really? How cool it's mine too!" That, I wasn't lying about, my song's great and all but, that one actually makes the water sing and dance, mine makes it attack.

"Haha! Umm… so I guess I should go… back to my suckish life." Clue #4 her life sucks= easy let go to join the org.

"Wait!" When she turned around, I saw hope in her eyes, like I was her… prince… charming! Clue #5 she needs love= she'll be willing enough to skip her life for me, clues sufficient time to engage. "Would you like to go on a date with me?

"Well… I barely know you… but, yeah that sounds fun… when do you want to…" I scooped the money out of my hood and shoved them in my pocket, than swiftly but gracefully picked up my cloak, dusted it off, and tied it around my waist. I turned to her and grabbed her hand and looked her in her dark brown eyes.

"How about now? Your beauty is too great to make it wait…" Yes! Lady kill her now…

"I can do that," she was blushing! A sign of flattery success!

We walked all around the shopping center and the more I took her around the prettier she seemed to get. Everywhere we went she slowly poured her heart and soul out to me, it was like we had known each other for ages, even though we just met. Her name is Febii. She was telling me her life like I was her best friend, but the weird thing is, that I never got tired of her talking. I mean you know how when you're talking to someone right and sometimes they just have a limit to words spoken, than after that limit's broken you just want them to shut up? She was different; I never got tired of her majestic voice harmonizing on my ear drums… wait… what's happening to me!? I've never felt this way toward a girl… not to Larxene, not Marluxia, not any of the whores I've done… this is like the feeling but more … what's the word… pure…

"Damn…" I cursed to myself silently while holding her hand as we walked around downtown.

"Hmm?" wow… ugg! I need to figure out my feelings! This is torture not knowing how I feel.

"I, I need some time alone, forgive me." I turned into the station where the tram's supposed to go, and thought out loud.

Febii's POV

Demyx… he's so charming, I barely know anything about him and yet, I love him. He actually listens to me when I talk to him about my life… it was so ironic that I met him in the darkest part of my life. This was by far the best night of my life.

"I, I need some time alone, forgive me." He walked away, but the farther he was away from me, the more the hopelessness came back he gave me comfort… I couldn't stand it and he was only a meter away. I decided to follow him. He walked into the tram shed thing, (or whatever it is) and crumpled in the dust.

"!!!!!!" he screamed, obviously in a crisis.

"I've never felt his way to a girl before! Come on Demyx! You've met many other girls like her! What's another girl to you!? But… she… but Febii… is different… her eyes glitter like the stars that seldom show themselves in the night, dim, but welcome. Her smile seems to sing to my heart the way my guitar can't! Not even when the water sings to me can fulfill my need for that smile… her voice!? Om my gosh… it like the sound of a humming brook (it's his name for a brook that sings instead of babbles his imagination is amazing too) except even more mystifying. And her heart!? Do not get me started! Ok! She has the toughest life I've heard, ever! Child trauma, afraid of others, divorced parents after birth! How can she cope, and she goes out of her way to help the less fortunate and get a date with me when she's supposed to have sex with her totally un attractive boss AGAIN! To keep her job! What is this feeling!!!??!!?! HELP ME!!!!"

"It's called love…" I couldn't take it anymore, I couldn't stand seeing him like this, but I felt ashamed.

Demyx's POV

"It's called love…" I turned to see Febii walk out from behind the wall… I was surprised but not the scared surprise… or the angry surprise it was just like an… oh surprise. But it still hurt so I wondered how much of that she heard.

"H-how much of that, did you hear?"

"All of it…" All of it? I staggered a little, trying to feel angry at her… but I couldn't, trying to be angry at her for me, is like trying to make water wetter than it already is, it's impossible! She took little steps backwards and closed her eyes, like she expected me to yell at her. But I couldn't I cursed to myself in frustration. I looked at her cowering form and let go. I ran up to her and kissed her. It was the purest kiss I have ever felt, and the one that made me crave more not for the lust, but the love. When we forced ourselves to stop, the immense feeling in my chest seemed to die down, enabling me to breathe. I looked down at her into her eyes again. Then I realized, I can't put her in the organization, she… her heart is too valuable. And if I do… she can't…

"Demyx?" but I… she… I can't go home without one.

"Febii, I'm a part of the Organization 13, a place where people like me…" I made pillars of high pressure water shoot up from underground around us, "Can fit in… we aren't freaks back there we're best friends, where we help protect worlds like these, from heartless. But our power comes at a cost…" we're not allowed to share this part but if she's gonna make the choice, I want her to know everything.

"We're not seen by anyone in the worlds unless they lack hearts completely or have big enough hearts to care, we can't love people unless they're our soul mate, or close enough… but one more thing… if you're in love with someone and become a Nobody, you can't love them ever again… you see I have to summon a heartless to take your heart and then, with 1 shroud of a memory that you hold onto, you become like me but, Kingdom Hearts needs to make you a new heart, where you get a new soul mate and powers, you won't remember the way you felt about me…"

"No… Demyx, you know my life! You know my pain, please! Take… take me with you!"

"No… Febii… I can't! Ok! I love you! And I won't just throw it away like that!"

"Demyx… please I need you, because I love you…"

"Fine…" I knew from the start I would lose… so I held her hand and told her to focus on the one thing to keep you here, and the rest will disappear. I summoned the heartless as they surrounded her and started to swallow her; she looked me in the eyes and didn't dare look away.

"Your heart will come back depending on how big it is so one more thing…" just as her head was about to become darkness I managed to say…

"I love you" we both said as the darkness dissipated and Febii floated there in the air, and her heart taken by the darkness. I was never more in pain in my life. Febii!... my mind sobbed.

"Xemnas! The job is complete…" I opened a corridor and left her body there, as another opened and Xemnas walked out. I needed to forget her and remember her differently I thought in the darkness. I exited in the living room and saw Axel triumphantly fist pump the air.

"Guess I win!" he jeered at me.

"I guess you did," and walked toward Zexion and Vexen. I'm not going to take no as an answer…

$#!

Now we go back in time to see who Axel chose

Axel's POV

Unlike Demyx, I already have someone in mind; I've been "watching" her in my spare time. She's sexy, bitchy, and a total kiss ass. I love it! I opened the portal at the Wizard Tower in Twilight Town. Wow, she's already outside! Easy pesy winning this bet's going to be a cake walk! I fastened and secured my cloak so that others could see me, you know, cuz I'm so hot. I walked up to her and just spoke… carefully though, don't want her bitch slapping me yet. Then I remembered the combed hair… damn it!

"Hello, do you know CPR? Cuz' you take my breath away… no just kidding, but you are REALLY hot!" she turned, in what seemed to me, slow motion. Her fire red hair, slowly motioning in the direction toward me, her sun yellow eyes sweetly kissing my face, taking everything in (secretly I'm a poet).

"You!" she gasped, oh shit did she remember me from that one time I… "You're that stalker from the Organization!" how did she know! I'm the best in the Organization at stalking!... Wait… how does she know about the Organization!?

"How did you know about the Organization!" sometimes us Orgies let our thoughts out, if u hadn't noticed already, but only if we are emotional enough too… hahaha…

"Oh don't get me started! Pretty boy! Your Organization deserved that hair fixing "hex" I pulled and much more! Once I can finally do more I'll make sure you all disappear!" what the hell's she talking about!? Wait…

"You did that to us!!??!?!?" Although it's a totally bad idea, the more she talked the more I wanted her to join.

"Oh you guys think you're so high and mighty! Untouchable! Well, some of us know the truth you know! I just proved that even the humblest of us can drag you down! I mean, you **are** nothing without your hair," she blushed at me. What's she on about? What did we do to her? Aw, maybe I'll find out when she's in the Org. first step, date… or more… heheheheh yumm.

"Hey, I know our history isn't… great, but you wanna make up for it by going on a date with me?" Another part of my power over fire, have you ever stared at a flame and ever start to feel mesmerized and you can't look away?" I have that irresistibility.

"I-I I guess, I have nothing else better to do in this stupid, boring tower. Where you gonna take me?"

"I don't really know, you know any where here in the tower?"

"Well, I could show you around?" that sounds good, wait… how could I…

"Axel, by the way," I extended my hand, I really don't know how to socialize with anyone outside the Org.

"Pyra, kinda a lame name huh?" Pyra? Like Pyro, like fire? Huh… weird… well she is a witch… heh heh heh… bitch… any way!

"Hell no, I think it's a very convenient name, since I have power over fire and all."

"Oh, you're that guy! I would spy on you when ever… ops…" whooa talk about awkward…

"Don't worry; I would stalk you around the tower too, all the people around here are jerks, so I thought they couldn't see me without my cloak. I even went in here without my shirt on, and no one saw me!" by now she was blushing like crazy.

"… Yeah… I, I didn't notice…"

"Wait… you could see me?"

"NO!... yes…" Yup perfect, big enough heart to see me. We were walking through the halls of this seemingly ginormous tower. We were passing lockers, all the same with different kinds of locks and enchantments on it. One with a lock, eye scanner, key pad, finger print scanner, aura of security with a huge key hole in the middle… wait… is that… moaning and banging coming from the inside!? No… can't be… than there was one without a lock, interesting…

"Well, this is my locker!"

"But, there's no lock, aren't you afraid someone's gonna jack your stuff?"

"No, for some reason my magic prevents anyone from entering that's not me, or master Yen Sid."

"You're really that powerful?"

"I don't think so, but my teachers do. Everyone else hates me for my affinity to magic, I don't know why…" she **actually** looked hurt…

"I… I don't really know what to say to that, but I'm here for you if you need anything." She looked up at me, than quickly looked back at her locker.

"Well, into the locker we go," she waved her hand, and an invisible barrier dissipated. The locker door flew open and she walked inside.

"Umm, what the hell?" her head popped back out.

"Oh, our lockers are also our dorms, come on in." I looked inside, and wow was that some locker. It looked just like a one room apartment except with spell remnants everywhere. Like the window looked like it's been blasted open more than once, there was a blast mark over where a brand new bed stands, and the TV moves like a dog… strange, yet, intriguing.

"So should we hang out here?"

"Yeah, the creeps out there don't like you very much…"

"How-?"

"I can read minds, just another talent."

"Why don't they like me? Could they see me before?"

"No, only I can see you outta the students. Makes sense but still, they think you're too good for me. They think that someone as blown up and cocky as me doesn't deserve someone as hot as you. They're totally right but you know… they're heartless."

"Guess they need to be, I've seen what you practice on."

We hung the day away, confessing, understanding, trusting, and other stuff. We were sitting on the couch as we talked. We became close friends in one day (it was really several but she can also manipulate time, I'm surprised she hasn't taken us down yet) and then finally found out why she hates the Org. so much.

"They destroyed my home world…" we did?

"We don't destroy worlds, we work on protecting them!"

"That's not what happened to mine, the heartless destroyed it and your Organization stood there and watched, it was their fault," oh she's talking about…

"Gaia! I remember now! When the Org. was just starting off! Our only failure, the only world we could not save."

"So you do know what happened… it was your fault…"

"No! This was before me… everyone regrets it, even all the founding members… it was an accident…" I looked her in the eyes, she seemed to understand. I felt my eye lids get heavier and I couldn't help but lean forward closer to her lips, and I kissed her. She sort screamed… hehehe… in my mouth… eventually I felt her give in to me, as both our bodies fell on the couch. Moaning and dominating, we finally let each other go. This wasn't like any other kiss I've had before though. It had a weird quality that I haven't felt before; it made me hunger for another. When she joins us Axel, when she joins me in my room I thought to myself yyuumm.

HolyTiger34: we'll learn of Gaia later in another story, if I ever get the chance.

"Give me answers! My world… my family…" her duty it's the only thing keeping her here. is it right to tear her away from all this?

"You will…" but I can't go home without one, "If you join us…"

"What!? How could you even ask such a thing!? You know me, Axel! You know I can't"

"But you have to! You're right I do know you… the jealousy of your classmates will kill you! Come with me, I can take away your pain, oppression, hunger."

"No… I … I have a duty to this tower… I can't just throw it all away! The teachers all put so much work into teaching me; I can't bring it all to an end…" so humble, dutiful masked by toughness and skill, she's so perfect… wait… oh no… I hope I'm not in over my head…

"I can make sure that it won't be for nothing. If you beat me, I'll let you stay, I won't come to bother you again, but I will always watch you. But! If I win, you join the Org. and I will satisfy your every need, even your hunger for answers. You're the best, so what are you afraid of?" she looked at me, doubt and fear fading in replaced by confidence and hope… I win.

"You're on!"

(WARNING!: the following may be to actiony for the faint of heart, be warned it will be awesome… ish)

We lined up on the opposite sides of the room. The walls disappeared to open into a huge field, slowly changing into a different background, and those weird hexagon walls rose and assembled into a box to prevent escape. She looked into my eyes… they read of, determination, fire, and worry? For me? She raised her arm and a pillar of fire exploded and curled around her hand, then suddenly vanishing in its place, a burning double-edge sword, with blades in the shape of flames and the heat was so intense that the heat seemed to resonate out from her… all I could think to say was:

"Hot," I grinned, she smirked back.

"You're pretty hot too."

"Oh, well… I AM SO FLATTERED!" I summoned my own fire, as my chakrams spun in my outstretched hands, "But the time for romance is over, my love, now are you ready?"

"At least if I go with you, I'll now I didn't give up, don't hold back, give me all you got!" *I Need a Hero starts to play* (heh heh, don't tell me that doesn't sound funny) she charged at me at lightning speed as the blade flashed toward my neck. I dodged it in the nick of time to glide around her to face her back. I reverse spun my chakrams as fire stormed out of it to catch her. She flashed and warped away behind me unleashed hell. Like seriously, all the elements you could ever dream up shot out of her body as each one seeming to have a mind of its own, but to control each and everyone and issue orders as if it was a limb, or a finger, what control! Oh, and by element I don't just mean earth, fire, water, and wind. Try blood, metal, plants, time, solar beams, lunar flares, mind, rubber, light, darkness, sound, plastic, lightning, cheese, words, animal, spirit, fury, haze, and even more I can't name. I mean like now I could think was not only: yup I'm in WAY over my head, but also:

"HOLY SHIT!!!!!!!!" I screamed as I dodged 50 elements at once, "What is this girl" I got a glimpse of her as I glided around. Her eyes were burning with a fire so intense it wasn't fire, and I thought… hot! But how do I beat this chick? She is so powerful; it's sad how attractive she is to me. I got it! The old Batman teacher lesson! If out matched! I stopped and braced myself for hell. And boy did it burn!!!

"!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" it was like having your heart torn out your ass, and shoved into your ear as your blood was being burned and skewered by everything imaginable. When it was finally over, I lay there in a heap, luckily I held in to have my final limit activate, but I saved it.

"I… I give…" I panted, "You… win…" she walked over, regret and pity filled her eyes.

"I'm sorry axel… good-bye, forever," she charged her final move. This is it! I activated the limit, but she read my mind.

"Good-bye?" I got up, she gasped at my unspoken plan revealed, "I'm just getting started!" I assaulted her with the devil's fury; I slashed and crashed, and burned and threw, and charged and exploded. It was over, I looked down at her, but she was still standing. She was barely standing up, I striked her in the back with the knife edge of my hand.

"Well, welcome # 14, XEMNAS! THE JOB IS COMPLETE!!" calm down I'm right here, the thought rang in my head. A corridor opened, and I stepped inside. But deep down, I was hurting, I was forced to hurt someone that made my heart jump inside, her voice spoke to my soul, I think I loved her… I exited to find a Demyx free, grey room… I-!

"WIN!!!!!" but… I don't think, I will ever get over it if she ever had sex with anyone else that's not me… I think I need to wipe this stupid way I feel about her… I know who to go to…

"Um, Saїx? Where's Zexion and Vexen?"

THE END…

Well how'd you like the romance? Guess I needed a little humanity in this twisted story lol.

Next chapter: Cloned from his Memories aka Roxas' confidence boost


	6. Chapter 6

HolyTiger34: I b baks poeplz! This is it… the characters I've been unincluding because it kant b possible! Well, logic cant stop a writer, am I right? … wow tough readers, any way here it b. oh I also got a request to put on more Xion, I hav.

Oh… I apologize for delaying it so long tried to find time and I did so here it is!

Chapter 6: born from a Memory, AKA Roxas' Confidence Boost

Day- WAIT! Stop the track! I was just wondering if you know what got Roxas thinking he was good at sex after one time. Here it starts after the new members Bifiex and Pryxa (pronounced Pre-sha) had just mastered talking. So basically a couple of weeks later, as in a ton of dates and 2 more sex sessions for our main guy. (oh and for all you people who think I'm too lifeless to get some myself, you can suk my dick cuz I don't realy care wat ever you think I can't do, this is my world you're just a reader, enjoy!)

POV Roxas:

"Hiya Namine!" my girlfriend just rounded the corner of the hallway, she looks more beautiful and confident everyday we're together, I've never loved anyone more… not even… never mind.

"Hey Roxy! Um I have … news…" oh boy when she leaves out the good/bad part it's usually bad that only she thinks is bad (I mean I think it's bad too but you kno), unless we're talking about sex… heheeheheheh

"What's wrong?"

"An experiment with Sora's memories has ended badly. You see, Zexy and Vexy got a hold of Sora's memories via hack. They tried to use it as a base replacement for 2 people's memories, I don't know who, but it embodied 2 beings we think they came here and that means you have to meet the gang… they're in the Living Room… we took a long walk over there since she was obviously down about this. When we got there it was surrounded by our Org. We walked over to see the commotion. The crowd parted to let Namine through. And then I saw a threesome accompanied with Namine that looked like superhero quad. Namine stood by the side of a kool dude dressed like us, he looked a lot like our leader, except more tan, than he put a blindfold on, than he looked even more like our leader except younger and his hair combed back with a talk back looking attitude, with a mature look tall and cool clothes. Behind them both a tall man dressed in red, even his head was wrapped in a red belt all you could see was a dark yellow eye. And crisscrossed in front poking her fingers together she looked like… XION! is that really… I would've shoved everyone outta my way to get to her but, now… Namine, her being was keeping me back. That didn't keep me from staring at her however.

"Diz… when will you be gone, your body's tainting the brains of my newest members," Bifiex and Pryxa were being protected by Xemnas. It doesn't look like he likes this… Diz. Wait wasn't that the guy that was my second choice for the blind date… gguuuuhhh…

"When we find the mistakes your "Organization" made."

"You took the worst of the mistakes, you have a knack for it." Our leader motioned to all of Diz's followers. It got 'em all riled up… except Xion.

"You were never ment to exsist!" The blindfolded guy yelled.

"I'm no mistake!" Namine yelled (especially at what she does best. and that isn't memories… heh heh heh), "I'm a witch! Get it right!"

"Stop!" Diz yelled, "Riku!" the Blindfolded Guy responded, "You're with me! Xion, you're with Namine, search the place and find those abominations!" Diz vanished in a pillar of light, and Riku vanished in a corridor of darkness, and Namine and Xion walked in separate directions. It's like they're making me choose… I hope Namine understands… wait… co-worker! How could I be so stupid! (Girls, don't say anything) I ran in Namine's direction.

"That's who you were talking about! Why didn't you tell me that!" she didn't look up, I could tell she was hurting on the inside.

"I knew you would chase after her without even getting to know me, I thought you would just leave me alone and give me another reason to hate Xion…" To tell the truth… she's probably right… I would've entered a hyper emotional state and do anything to get Xion back, damn am I that predictable (again don't say anything)!

"I… *sigh* can I help you look for them…" she brightened up immediately.

"Sure, that sounds good," I kissed her and we kept walking.

"What do these guyz look like?"

"Well… they look a lot like… oh my…" we went in my room… out of… searching for the… then I saw 'em, the mistakes… um…

"Are those them" I whispered… this is very disturbing to me.

"Yeah…" uh…

"Who are they?"

"They're beings born from Sora's memories and links…" do we-

"Do we really look that hectic when we're having sex!" yup on my bed was a hot looking chick that reminded me of Xion and Namine. She has red hair and what looks like a small dress with **way **too many zippers. And the other kid, reminded me of… well… me… that's weird, his clothes wwwwwweeeeeeerrrreeeee ah! White tank top with longish shorts. They were well… really going at it… uuuuuuuuuhhhhhggggggg. Aaww aww! Not on my! Aww! That's my! Aww!

"Get your action, THE HELL OFF MY BED!" I couldn't take it any more they were getting orgasm all over my pillow, the good side, the side I always use! They looked at me like they were caught by their bffs doing each other on their beds.

"Oh, uuh is this your bed?" the girl asked. (awkward much?)

"Um KINDA!" She got off of him and pulled on her clothes, she seemed pretty innocent for a girl who just f-ed a guy on my bed.

"Um… sorry about that, I'm Kairi, and-" the guy appeared next to her is clothes back on also.

"I'm Sora! Nice to meet you!" this guy didn't look like he was bad either, he looked WAY to nice though.

"Roxas…" I muttered.

"Hi I'm Namine," just than Diz, Riku, and Xion ported there at the same time Riku and Diz grabbed Sora and Kairi in a lock.

"What the-!" They were muffled too. Diz directed his hands at the duo, and chains of light tied around they're waist and hands, ankles, and mouth. Than… he just left… leaving Riku, Xion and the 2 behind.

"That's my best friend, and the girl I used to like… and you caught them making love on Roxas' bed?" Riku rubbed his temples. He directed the question at Namine.

"Uh… yeah, you have no idea how many times Sora has thought of him and Kairi… yeah…" guh…

"For real!" Riku sounded intrigued. Is this the guy… "Can you tell me about them in detail?"

"Oh please, if you want porn go ask Vexen," I don't know why I said that but…

"Too expensive," Riku waved his hand, "I like my porn free." He wrapped his arm around Namine and they walked away. I was about to scream at him for carrying my girlfriend away but she turned around and motioned me not to. I sighed in defeat. Then I realized that now me and Xion were left in my room alone-ish… sigh… if I plan on showing her what I can do, better be now…

"Um… long time no see?" I looked at Xion she had this light in her eye I haven't ever seen her have while she was in the Org.

"Yeah, I've missed you Roxas," she looked up at me she no longer looked naïve, like what I used to look like.

"Wanna join me in my bed? For old time sake?" usually I wouldn't suggest that and normally I wouldn't think she'ld say yes so fast.

"Finally! I've been waiting for that from you for the longest time!" say… what!

"Really? I mean great! Let's go." We walked over to my bed and sat up against the wall. Than the weird happened, Xion threw her legs over my waist and sat on my hips. She looked me lustfully in my eyes. Wow, where'd this side of her come from?

"Before we do each other in blind sex fever, I have a confession to make…"

"Me too… the truth is, I've been going out with your co-worker, Namine for the past month…" oh boy she's gonna kill me now…

"Really! I've been going out with Riku for the past month!" oh wow… so she dated someone else too huh? I wonder…

"Wait… I just wondering… are you a… virgin?" (gasp! He said the V word!)

"No Roxas… I couldn't come back to you without knowing anything about it."

"Me neither, I wanted to be good at it so…" I pulled off my shirt.

"Let's do this…"

From their picked up experience from doing their partners it went pretty well, unfortunately they forgot about the chained up people in the corner.

POV Mine

"Wow, that Roxas ain't bad," Sora muffled.

"Are you seriously watching them?" Kairi asked while facing the wall. Sora just kept staring intently.

"It's not like we can do anything else," Sora has a point, "Weren't we doing that a few moments ago?"

"Well…" she blushed…

Ok, while the main characters are doing each other let's join the others, there's something that I have to show you.

POV Bifeix (pronounced bu-fA[long a]-ix)

"Where are we going Demyx?" I had been in the Org for two weeks and Demyx has always been there when I needed a friend, some back up, a tutor, or a just someone to be there. Even though he was the one to bring me into the organization but he acts as if he doesn't remember a thing from that.

"Wweell," He smirked, "you're not technically in the Org unless you go through… (DUN DUN DUN!) the initiation."

"What is the initiation?" What's so bad about an initiation?

"It's different for everyone… I still remember mine," Demyx shivered as he had a flash back. Uh not… that's not a good sign…

"What was your initiation?" Demyx stared at the ceiling as we walked to the training course in the dark.

"It was… I had too… I got spit on by all the members, fell in the sewer pipe full of Xigbar's space shit, and I could only clean it off with lava from the Cave of Wonders… that's the 4th hottest lava there is… I can still smell Xigies' shit, rotting on my cloak… let's hope they eased up on the initiations." The dark arena opened up before us in the center was a spotlight in the center was Marly and Pryxa looking around yet chained to the spot by an invisible force. The next thing I know, I'm ported to the middle as well, and before us, the leader.

"You have been in the Org for a while now I understand, but! To be one of us, you must go through…" He lifted his hand and just like that the room was enveloped with light, before us… a whole bunch of supplies I can't even name. Around us, the whole Organization 13, Diz, Namine, Xion, and Riku were all there.

"In order to choose your initiation, we must pick someone to make them up. This is one of the highest positions in the Organization, and it's past down after each initiation. This one's is… Demyx! Step forward!" Demyx left my side and stood next to the leader, his caring eyes were replaced with a devious smile…

"With pleasure…" He was the one… the one to choose our initiation… I would've felt betrayed… but my heart hasn't grown in yet… He looked at me and his composure changed for an instant, but as fast as it appeared, it also disappeared.

"Marly, I know we have something going but I have the perfect one for you…" His cunning smile reveled that his dastardly plan was wwwwwwaaaaayyyyyy worse than wat he planned to do to me and Pryxa

"You must spend the whole day tied up and gaged, wearing nothing. You can move but only like a worm. You may be used for target practice, sex practice, drawing practice and… well… you know how Lex is when no one's around…" Marluxia looked horrified; in the audience I could see Lexeaus smile a smile even scarier and demonic than Demyx's. I hope I never get locked in a room with that guy… he's more mysterious than our leader…

"Pryxa, I got begged down by Axel to take it easy on you ssooooooo here's your initiation Axel and Saїx will be tied to your back for the entire day… watching your every move and force themselves to relieve themselves on you.

"I DON'T REMEMBER AGREEING TO THIS!" Saїx yelled from the crowd.

"I don't mind being tied to a hot lady's back," Axel coed while wearing a kitty face.

"Ohkay?" Demyx looked back at us then at me… his complexion changed for that one instant again… like he was trying to remember something… "You Befiex, have to… go have sex with three heartless :3… while I watch."

"You son of a bitch… why did you make it so easy?" I winked at him with my tongue out. He just smiled satisfied.

"Alright… are you three ready?" Xemnas grinned. We all nodded.

"That let it begin," he raised his arm and just like that whatever we had to do just appeared, like I was trapped in a box with 3 different heartless, Pryxa was tied up with Saїx and Axel on her back, and Marluxia was tied… and gagged… and naked.

"Good luck," the leader said as he and the rest of the crowd warped away.

!#$

POV: Roxas

"Wow, Roxas you are rrrreeeaaallllyyyy good at sex " Xioned sigh below me, "I mean reeeaaalllyy good, everyone should have a taste of you." She licked my face and then slowly passed out… am I really that good?

$#!

Me and Sora were walking down the hall (after I freed both of them from their restraints), just chatting, but I couldn't get Xion's words out of my head…

"Hey Roxas?" Sora asked

"Hm?"

"I was just wondering… what does it take to get in the organization?"

"Why?"

"Welllllll, me and Kairi don't really have anything to really live for… and it sounds nice to be whole again! Sssooooooooooooo…"

"THAT SOUNDS GREAT!" Xemnas appeared.

"The fuck!" we yelled.

"Three will get the job done faster! You're in!"

"THAT WAS EASY!"

"Yeah, it was…" Xemnas and Sora took a walk around the castle and left me behind…

"Hey!" I yelled.

"Why don't you just womanize people if you're so bored!" Xemnas yelled back.

"Well, maybe I will…" and that my friends is how his sex rampage started

!#$

POV: Sora

Being in the Org. isn't sooo bad, I gotta kool cloak, my girlfriend is working with me, we're all one big happy… fa-whore house! Saїx was in the grey room waiting for me.

"Well since it's your first day you desrve a mission, here you go…" it read: _your first mission is simple… collect us 50 hearts from The World That Never Was, and Twilight town, ok? _

"YAY! First mission! Wwwwoooooooo!" I opened a corridor and walked in… dark… that's all I have to say about those things, really dark… I came out in the middle of Twilight Town.

"*deep breath* aaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhhh, fresh air… why do I smell… hot se- nevermind! Time to go kill some heartless!" (music starts playing)

"WWWWWWWWWWWWWEEEEEEEEEE! (kills one) la la la di da! (kills five) (yup a heartless killing montage) YAHOO! (twirls and kills 20) hey look a door! Maybe there'll be more behind the door!" not really… he opens it to find Colette and Roxas skrewing each other hard.

"(sweat drop) heheh… uh… I'm going to go look for heartless now… heh heh heh." I swiftly slammed the door and ran… fast.

POV Axel

"Hey guys!" I found them gathered around an iphone, "What are you guys doing?"

"SSSSSSHHHHHH! They put a new app. For the iphone, it's called Spy on your fav. Kh characters!" Demyx waved off.

"Who you spying on?" I asked.

"Roxas! This guys amazing! He's done almost all the girl characters his age, the only one left is… Kairi."

"Move over!" I screamed, I have to see this!

POV Kairi

I was walking through the halls, brandishing a flower shaped keyblade (weird) it was brightly lit and scary. Then I heard footsteps… getting closer on all sides… talk about cliché.

"You look like you're lacking something… bored of the same old same old… I can help you with that…" a voice whispered. I turned to see Roxas leaning sexily on the doorway… he ditched the cloak and was wearing skinny jeans and a tight shirt (still black though)

"Wha-what do you mean?" he suggestively started walking closer to me.

"I mean, aren't you tired of doing Sora? Don't you want… something new?"

"I don't know… I do like to try new things but… what if he finds out?"

"He won't… trust me." He had a look in his eyes… he was confident… knowledgeable… I was getting really "hungry" now (you know wat I mean).

"Um… sure I don't see the harm…" He grinned deviously at me.

"Good, shall we?"

Chapter end… well that turned out well my friends begged me to put the womanizer part in, so here's the chapter everyone!

Next time on 2/358!

Is there a gay scandal in the organization! Or is it just a misunderstanding! Will Demyx ever remember everything about Befiex? Will Axel ever have sex again after doing Pryxa? Will I ever run out of questions! Nope just did, see you next time you guys! On Kingdom Hearts 2 over 358 Secrets!


	7. Chapter 7

HolyTiger34: Holy shit it took me long enough… sorry guys I am… sorry just out of it :P but here it is finally… chapter 7 :O oh and here are some new and super amazing songs I found will be referenced… ish. Oh and there are spoilers in here if u haven't played Birth By sleep, if you already know the story, beat the game, or don't care, read on. If you don't want spoilers…. sucks

Chapter 7: TOO MANY PEOPLE! Aka who you?

Day…. Um…. Day?: today 3 more people show up… too many people not enough girls if u ask me. Axel's jealous of my new sex appeal and I think some of these new guys look too close to people I ALREADY know… me confused…

Sora's POV

I walked slowly to the dining hall, ipod in my ear, humming along until I can't take it anymore

"It's a double rainbow all the way, across the sky. Yeah yeeeeeeaaaah... so intense… It's a double rainbow all the way, across the sky! Wow wow oh my gosh! Look at that rainbowww!" just as the chorus was about to repeat itself a crowd of fellow orgies gathered around me. I think it was Demyx, Kiari, Axel, Larxene, Befiex, Pryxa, Xion, Xaldin, and I think a couple more joined in our harmony as we joined hands (some put their arms around others shoulders) and we truly looked like one big family of homosexual friends.

"IT'S A DOUBLE RAINBOW ALL THE WAY, ACROSS THE SKY! YEAH YYEEEEEAAAAAAAAH!... so intense... IT'S A DOUBLE RAINBOW ALL THE WAY ACROSS THE SKY! WOW WOW OH MY GOSH! Look at that raaaiinnboooooww." And our group of gays burst into the hall each in a pose… ah we are amazing. We take our seats, slowly the hall filled with people except that one guy no one cares about… Diz. Ah well Roxy looked particularly different today (well different than yesterday! That's for sure…. He's got that womanizer look in his eyes… you know the one Tiger Woods has.

Roxas' POV

I took my seat next to Axel and Xion, feeling much more secure and sure of myself. I sexually stroked Xion's hair and she giggled as her response. I grin knowingly. I turn and Axel's giving me a scowl… what did I do?

"Hey Axel!" I hold my fist out but her grabs me and pulls me in.

"I'm the sex king! Get it memorized…" he let go of me… what! So I take a couple of chicks' virginity and Axel get spontaneously jealous? Something's up… oh well… hope they're serving ramen!

Sora's POV

Next to me Kiari was smiling and I was holding her hand but I turn to the right and I noticed Zexy for the first time… (hehe sounds like sexy hehe) he's reading his text-formed porn (lemons) but was that really his weapon? I heard it was something else but I couldn't point it out…

"Zexion?" he turns his emo hairstyle out of the way to look at me with one focused eye.

"Was that your original weapon?" I point at his book.

"No… why?"

"What was your original weapon than?"

There was a flash of light and everything was tinted with that old teabag color… and I saw Zexion fighting off heartless with a…. a….

"FEAR ME! AND MY ALMIGHTY STICK!" and all of a sudden the vision ends and we're back at the table…

"ummmmm," Zexion mutters. He didn't know I saw his flashback!

Luxord's POV

(the following is a chain of memories reference, if u don't get it, don't worry, it's a stupid rule) Me and Marluxia were playing war with cards… and the rules were a little stupid if u ask me…

"3, 2, 1, go!" we threw down our cards.

"Yeah! 9 beats 0!" I yell. Marluxia shakes her head.

"No! 0 beats all!"

"In what way!"

"I played it after you!"

"What! We played it at the same time!"

"No look!" Marluxia points at the cards triumphantly as my 9 bursts into flames.

"What kind of idiot made that rule up…" I mutter…

Xemnas' POV

I look intently on our new keyblade bearer Sora, and I must say… watching that 15 year old running around with a giant metal key trying to beat things to death is pretty disturbing… but it's the only way to get my heart back… than I feel something… a disturbance in the nothing! The fabric of time and space are ripping apart! I have two theories.

Someone accidentally unlocked a worm hole in the past ad is getting thrown here to the future or!

Lexaeus farted…*shivers*

Pryxa's POV

"So Larxene! If you could be anything… what would it be?" we were playing a pointless game of questions… and larxene was pretty easy to read.

"A whore" really! Nooo!

"but.. aren't you already one?"

"Yup! Living the dream," she stares off dreamily. Me and Befiex share sarcastic glances when a portal opens up behind us… and than people in armor flew out and the hole disappeared and the armor disappeared and… oooooo the guy looks hot!

? POV

Augh… what happened? Last thing I remember was… uh me and Aqua were having some really hot sex in Enchanted Dominion (we both returned there at the same time after coming from Radiant Garden)… and then uh… Ventus walked in on us and um…. He freaked out, and then a hole opened up in the room and we got sucked in… weird… I looked up to see where we ended up and I must say I didn't expect to see what I saw… a bunch of people in cloaks all staring at us like a bunch of gay pedos… go figure.

"AHHHH! TO MANY PEOPLE!" a blondie with a mullet yelled as he sprinted out of the room.

"Not enough girls if u ask me…" a guy with spiky red hair says.

"Tell me about it…" a nearly bald guy mutter…

"Who are you people?" I asked as I rolled off of Aqua. They all looked at me as if I was joking.

"You don't know who we are!" the girl who couldn't keep her eyes off me said… mental note: have sex with her later…

"We are…" they all grabbed a pose, "Organization… wait hold on…" the guy with white hair turned around to count… he must be the leader… something about him is scary familiar though… Aqua should have bigger tits…

"Organization XVII… screw it… Organization XIII" lol wow… I turned to Ven

"These guys are a bunch of whores…" I whisper… he doesn't look at me… his gaze is transfixed on a…. guy that looks exactly like him….

"Wait… I know you!" a guy with an eye patch and a HUGE scar on his face and guns… hold it… that guy's…

"Braig was it?" I stand as he aims for my head. He looks furious.

"I'm not Braig any more… I'm Xigbar! And you did this to my face!" he gestures at his whole face… I can't help but chuckle.

"OOHHH! So that's where you got those scars from!" another girl yells. Have to do her too.

"Heh, I remember that…" the leader says… he was there too? I don't remember…

"Shut up!... that was humiliating….." Xibar lowers his gun from my face. Everyone looks surprised too… I turn to the leader.

"You look familiar… like me with white hair… do I know you?" he turns and looks at me with dark ember burning eyes.

"Sorry… No spoilers…" he turns and walks away.

Ventus' POV

I stare into the eyes of a person that looks exactly like me… everything I do he copies… I move my hand, he moves his hand… it's almost as if we're the same person… wow… who is this guy?

"I'm Ven…" I try to act welcoming.

"I know…" he replies… he stole my look and he knows my name… sta-

"That made me sound like a stalker huh?" he looks down.

"Who…. Who are you?" I look at him intensely waiting for my answer

"Roxas"

!$

We were all getting acquainted with each other in that last time lapse, which unfortunately meant I had met everybody. Like get to know who f's who on a daily basis, and the Organization's special sex positions, and how to play Luxord's card games which all of them included stripping… yeah weird day. Right now I'm just walking around.

"You're a sick, dirty, little whore u know that!" Terra yelled at the girl named Larxene.

"Was that supposed to be an insult? Because that sounds like quite a life!" she retorted.

"I forgot what we were talking about because I'm dying to know what you're boobs look like!" Terra said. It was odd enough to make me stop and look inside the room. But it was too late they were making out. Now you'ld probably think I would be TOTALLY used to that because I see Terra and Aqua doing it every day right? Heheh wrong. Even when they did it, it creeped me out… I had no idea that had sex on a regular basis. I found the room where they have a swimming pool and found the guy with the spears holding on and glaring at the water…

"Hey Xaldin?" he just nodded in response, "Watcha doin?"

"Spear fishing" he replied. I looked in the pool.

"You do realize that there are no-" Sora interrupted me by placing his hand over my mouth before I said the word fish.

"I'm just getting used to this rule too, but Xaldin is wat people call 'scarred' he only shows it through 2 things spear fishing… and his accent," he whispered in my ear. I nod to let him know I understand.

"Good job Xaldin! And happy hunting!" he says as he backs both of us out of the room.

"sshhhh, you'll scare away all the fish," Xaldin mutters to us before we leave earshot.

"You people are a bunch of weirdos…" I say to Sora.

"We know… but we're all we got."

!$

Night time, and since there's no more room me, Terra, and Aqua sleep in different places. I'm in the grey room, Terra's in the arena, and Aqua sleeping in the dining room. I was the last one awake according to this app on the iphone. They really do have an app for everything huh… but I barrowed Axel's and it has a whole bunch of porn installed on it… go figure.

And that's when I heard it, the ear splitting scream echoed through the castle. Then the phone shut off as did every light in the castle. And then all of a sudden everything that I saw had a tint of black like in a horror movie. I ran in the direction of the scream, which was also the direction my instincts told me to run. I looked in room after room until I reached the dining room, and there… in the middle of the room… naked and clothing randomly strewn was Aqua in a puddle of cum… freshly raped. But deep in my heart I felt like the culprit wasn't satisfied… still hungry. I ran to her side.

"Aqua…" I trembled trying to fight my instincts of squeezing her boobs. No response… she was out. I reached for her keyblade, Rainfell. When I touched it, it shined in response. Than it disappeared and reappeared in my left hand. I nodded at her and started after the trail. Another scream, than another… than finally a girl's again, I ran to find the source… it was Xion but she's no longer here… poor Roxas… she went down fighting though I picked up her keyblade, Kingdom Key+. Like Rainfell it was now with me. It continued like this for hours picking up key after key of fallen victims. Kingdom Key++ (Roxas), Destiny's Embrace (Kiari's), Way to Dawn (Riku's), Fenrir (Sora's). The trail was heating up, was getting close and then I heard Terra.

"Oh no…" I whispered as I sprinted though the door… they got him too.

"Not you too…" I fell to my knees by his unconscious body. I grabbed EarthShaker and ran. I was a dog out for blood.

"!" I screamed as I dashed after my victim. Corridor after corridor I finally found him. A boy in a weird suit seemingly made of darkness and a mask covering his face. He had two girls slung over his back. I watch in horror as he makes a portal and throws them in. I recognized them as Xion and Namine. He turned to face me.

"And loo' how he returns… he said you would…" he laughs a bit, "Ventus."

"You raped all of my friends!" I summoned Wayward Wind in my anger.

"I did what was necessary… plus it was a hella fun," He laughed another obnoxious laugh, "Especially Terra." My fingers tightened around my keyblade.

"The way he so willingly gave in…." If I could see his face I knew he would be smiling… but that made me furious.

"Liar!" Rainfell appeared in my other hand, in reverse grip of course, "TERRA'S STRIAGHT!"

"Then now he's bi…" He laughed mockingly at me…. I just got worse and worse.

"YOU SICK… SON OF A BITCH!" at that last word all of the keyblades appeared in mid air. Floating at my command, each of them the very essence of the keyblade wielder they belonged to.

"You really think you can win?" he mocked again. He summoned his own keyblade, which I gotta admit, looked pretty sick.

"You have no idea…" I charged at him, keyblade's spinning. He jumped in the air and threw darkness/lightning spells at me Way to Dawn devoured them and shot a glowing orb back at him. He teleported behind me before they made contact and Fenrir slashed at him. Blocked but it broke through.

"Agh!" he yelled as he retreated backwards. I let go of Wayward Wind and Rainfell and grabed the 2 Kingdom Keys. They charged with light as I hurled them at the Masked boy. They hit him but it didn't do much. He ran at me with astonishing speed but there was one problem… I'm faster. I grabbed Terra's and Aqua's and I clashed with him. Blow after blow we connected until I finally hit him. But he froze there… like he wasn't really there. Then he disappeared and appeared above me with his keyblade raised as he brought it down. But Destiny's Embrace was there first blocking the blow and throwing him off. I unleashed a terrible combo including every keyblade. He was too high in the air to do that trick again. As the last blow of the combo I combined all the keyblades into one blistering blade of light decorated with water, wind, and earth around the handle, three columns of light making the blade, wings and flowers wrapped around and made the key part and the huge handle was a heart. There were 8 chains wrapped together and at the end the key chain was an open door with light flowing out of it. I tightened my grip as I slashed him with it. But I missed.

"Nice try… now it's my turn…" he summoned a wing looking keyblade, another that looked like a black spike with a red handle, another that looked like Master Xehanort's, and a ginormous keyblade… er… 2 keyblades in an X with a light blade coming out of it. He held the … let's call it the X-blade … and combined them all into it. It looked the same but different. In-between the 2 there was the spike keyblade and three key chains instead of 1. The center blade was black and the energy flowing from it was darkness. He held it in one hand.

We stood on opposite sides of a burnt battlefield, staring each other down. I held the Omni-shine (do you think it's a good name? or do you want to rename it?) in regular grip, two hands and hunched over it, seemed to fit. He held the Malevolence close to his face while pointing it at me his free hand enticing me to go. We charged pure light against pure dark, every time the twin blades clashed it felt as if we were devastating the very fabric of the universe. We were attacking so fast we broke the speed of light. Every time we clashed part of the castle was pulled with us. We came out… each sweating and tired. I felt Omni-shine glow brighter. But Malevolence was growing ever darker.

"I'm ending this," I said to him.

"Took the words right out of me MOUTH!" he yelled that as we collided for the last time shattering our blades, sending the components (the keyblades that made them) around the room, Wayward wind in my hand. When the dust cleared he was on his knees my blade to his throat… it was over.

"Where did you take them? Why did you do this? Who are you?" I asked all at once. A dark hole opened up beneath him.

"You'll find out soon enough…" the last words after he disappeared through the long gone hole.

NEXT TIME! ON 2/358!

What will Roxas think of Ven's failure to apprehend the boy! How will Ven confront Terra about this new revelation about his sexual orientation! When will the questions be answered!

Right now: Roxas is enraged, and Terra isn't bi

See you next time!


	8. Chapter 8

HolyTiger34: sorry guys highschool homework is catching up with me… I'll try to update as soon as I can…

Chapter 8: Great… I get raped and my clone lost my girlfriends aka Operation Open the Door… is a go

Day 0 hour: This is Roxas or Aubade 4 of Team Aubade. Because Ven is such an incompetent loser *Ven in background: I'm not a loser!*, The Organization has allied with the three new comers and the DiZ corp. (idk wat to call them!) and sent all the keyblade wielders on a mission to hunt down Xion and Namine (that means no Org. characters for a while sorry). Our intelligence is being rallied through Befiex and our field help by Pryxa (gosh help us) and we're communicating by these weird ear pieces. We're being carried to world to world by these weird keyblade gliders since the three newcomers are such pussies when it comes to darkness… then again they are whole… anyway let me take you back to the beginning of the day when I awoke to my bed soiled with me getting raped last night.

Roxas' POV:

"oooouuuuuugghhhh…" I moaned as I rolled out of bed and onto the floor. My ass was sore and I got brutally but raped last night and my keyblade is gone… great. I got myself up, threw some clothes on and walked to Xion's room.

"You alright Xion? That rapist was brutal," but then I opened my eyes to find no one there… just a puddle of dried cum and signs of a struggle.

"Shit…" I dashed down the halls, past people waking up, a curious Larxene wanting to know who raped her so they can have sex for real, Vexen saying something about how we have a rapist here in The World That Never Was (something in my gut says that whatever Vexy should be remixed and put in auto tune), etcetera. I kept running looking for answers when I ran into Ven (I call him my clone). He was sulking. He had that look me and Xion had when we failed our missions.

"What's wrong, clone? You get raped too?" he looked at me in the eyes so hard that I could actually feel his grief.

"I'm sorry Roxas… I couldn't stop him… he-"I put my hand on his shoulder.

"It's alright! We all get raped once in a while… but wat I want to know is where Xion went," he moved my hand from his shoulder.

"That's the thing… I couldn't stop him from taking them… they're gone…" the news hit me like a ton of bricks. I felt that pang of anguish that I felt when I lost Xion once… but now I won't see either of them. I tightened me fist. What did he do to stop him! For all I know he could have helped him!

"You let him go! You know how much they mean to me! I know you do! What did you do the stop him anyway!" he looks me back in the eyes as if I shoved a spike through his chest and with every word I'm just shoving it deeper.

"I did all I could… I really did… he was too good and he… got away…" I summoned my keyblade and tightened my grip around it, "but I promise you… I'll get them back…" that gives me pause…

"No… I'll get them back…" than Sora appears behind us.

"You both will," he says as he walks past us to the throne room, "Come, Xemnas needs us." He motions to Ven.

"You too."

!$

I stand in the middle of the throne room, Befiex and Pryxa sharing where I used to sit. I am shoulder-to-shoulder and back-to-back with the remaining keyblade wielders that we have. We all look up around us as Xemnas looks down on us. (Kairi, Sora, Me, Terra, Ven, Aqua, and Riku)

"My keyblade wielding friends, as you know, the castle has been lately assaulted by an asshole who brutally ass raped everyone and took 2 of our distinguished members. Namine is as important to this Organization as it is to Diz and his team, as is Xion to help elevate the effectiveness to our goal's completion. So we ask of you to please help us in the endeavor to bring them back. Only you can do it, a team any bigger and we would be drawing too much attention to ourselves and I'm sacrificing everything by sending my only remaining keyblade wielders on this dangerous mission-."

"Hold it," Terra interrupts, "What makes you think we're gonna help!" he gestures to himself and his friends.

"Stop it Terra… I have to do this… I owe him…" he motions to me. I nod understandingly at him.

"But we don't," Terra points to Aqua, "What have they done for us?"

"We will send you home," Xemnas says. This breaks Terra's composure.

"You… you can do that?" Xemnas nods and points to Luxord.

"He can manipulate time, and thus send you back," I look at Luxord, he face reads stunned. Xemnas shakes his head slowly, and Luxord leans forward, hands covering his mouth in a casual way. Terra looks at Aqua, whose eyes gleam with hope, yet a hint of hesitation.

"Fine… we'll help you find the girls…" DiZ appears nodding to Riku.

"Bring her home…" he says, Riku nods while tightening his blind fold.

"You will be known as team Aubade; 1 Sora: leader, 2 Riku: marksman, 3 Kairi: recon, 4 Roxas: Spec. ops, 5 Terra: muscle, 6 Aqua: Magic/tech, and 7 Ventus: rusher." We all nod at our assigned roles… I think I get why they put me under spec. ops, I guess it's because I'm the most well rounded when it comes to missions…

"Team Aubade, Operation: Open the Door begins now, don't fail us!" a corridor opens below us, Terra, Aqua, and Ven all freak out as they hit an armored spot and then armor all of a sudden forms on them as we fall in.

!$

I was walking to our meeting place all ready to go when Ven caught up to me and got my attention.

"Here… I know she wanted you to have this…" Ven holds out his hand and Xions Keyblade appeared.

"How?" I take it in my hand feeling it merge into my heart.

"I used all your keyblades to try and beat that guy… it didn't work…" I know realize who he was really dealing with.

"Ven… I'm sorry I doubted you…"

"No prob! Meet you at the entrance!" he yells as he runs off.

We all meet at the entrance, all packed up and ready to go Riku opens a corridor.

"Lady's first!" he motions to Aqua who then becomes hastily guarded by Terra, "What?"

"We can't go through another one of those…" she shivers, "Those things are too connected to the darkness… it got through our armor… we barely made it out…"

"Than what do you suggest we travel?" Sora gives them a quizzical look.

"The way we do," Terra opened a whole in the entrance with his keyblade, making an oddly bright hole. They all threw their keys in the air and they came down as gliders.

"Wicked!" Sora yells.

"Hehehe, awesome," Kairi giggled in approval.

"Wish I could do that…" Riku mutters.

"You mean you can't?" Terra looks at all us shake our head in disappointment…

"There's room on mine!" Ven offers. Sora hops on sitting backwards pointing his keyblade around making a "pew" noise each time he "hits" something. Kairi sits behind Terra on his motorcycle, wrapping her arms around his chest. I hop on next to Aqua standing on the platform holding the bow like bar for support. We all look at Riku who just summons his keyblade and throws it up. it comes down as a pack that wraps around his chest, and angel and a demon wing on each side as a dark fire propel him up and the wings flap.

"Oh look… I can do that," he smiles.

"Don't you guys need armor?" Aqua asks to us.

"I don't fear the darkness…" Riku answered.

"And the rest of us aren't whole, the darkness doesn't affect us," I say for Me, Sora, and Kairi.

"Alright than… where do you want to start the search?" Terra asks as he summons his armor.

"I know where to go, just follow my directions," Sora says as he taps the board. We all fly into the hole, surrounded by space.

!$

We all came out on the outskirts of a town, and a great expanse opened up before us, a lone ruin of a castle in the middle.

"Where are we?" I ask.

"Hallow Bastion… we start the search in that castle. If I was a rapist bad guy trying to his latest girl victims that's where they go…" Sora says as if he's reminiscing. Kairi and Riku nod as if it was some inside joke, but none of them are laughing.

"Alright let's go!" Ven says.

"Kairi, scout ahead… take Ven with you," they vault over some rocks and they escape our view, we walk on in no apparent direction toward the castle.

!$

After an hour of walking, Kairi calls us on our communicating ear pieces.

*_guys! Can you hear me!* _We all stop and reach for our ears.

"We hear you loud and clear Kairi, go ahead," If you ask me, Sora's really getting into his leader role… it's as if he's done this before.

_*we're positioned on a cliff overlooking a great maw. It's filled on endlessly with creatures I've never seen before! They're not heartless or Nobody… the most common of them move in a jerky fashion and they're colored navy blue-* _Ven cuts her off.

_*it's the Unversed!* _he blasts through the mike.

"They're here too!" Terra yells.

"Wait! What are Unversed!" Riku says as he calls upon Way to Dawn. He back hits the stone slab covering the entrance to our cove.

"They're beings who feed off of negative energy, only keyblades can kill them," Aqua explains summoning her own keyblade, "Xemnas was right to only send us."

_*Befiex here! I've been assigned as your intelligence unit! It appears as if there are 500 hundred and counting ahead they're pouring out of the castle!* _she yells from the mike.

"You were right," I say to Sora. He just nods miserably.

_*What do we do!*_Ven asks.

"Do we carve a path? Or do we retreat and ask for more help?" Terra looks to Sora, keyblade at the ready.

"Aqua said our weapons are the only things that can kill them, waiting would be pointless…" he takes up his keyblade, "We fight."

!$

(WARNING!: the following may be too intense to read, if you suffer from seizures, brain hemorrhages, tumors, cancer, aids, any STD, migraines, suicidal tendencies, allergic to awesomeness, spontaneous combustion, premature ejaculations, imploding diarrhea, short term memory loss, U.G.L.Y.D.U.M.B.A.S.S., or impending pregnancy, the following may be too awesome to take in and could potentially melt your face off… YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED! Enjoy the fanfic.)

We walked out of the cove; Terra turns around and draws a line in the sand. I have my keyblade in my right, Xion's in my left. Ven and Kairi drop from a cliff to join us… interesting, Ven wields his reverse grip… huh I should try that… any way we walk as if we're a wall. Sora, Kairi, and I all pull our hoods over our faces. Ven, Terra, and Aqua all summon their armor. And Riku tightens his blindfold.

"Riku," Riku turns to face Sora, "Give them a taste of darkness…" Way to Dawn, charges with a black fire until it looks like it'll explode, and then raises it to the sky at an angle facing the enemy army.

"Say good-bye…" his keyblade erupts and we can feel the land shake as the dark ball of fire ascends and descends down to the ground again. And the area around it is annihilated in a black pillar of fire. We all step back in amazement.

"Let's give them more," Terra plunges his blade deep into the earth, ripping a piece of the landscape into the air. Sora and I hold it there with telekinesis, as Riku lights it ablaze. Aqua and Ven propel it to the sky with air and water and we watch as hundreds of Unversed are blow to pieces by the blast or shot into the air.

"Let's teach these creatures pain!" Terra yells as we charge into an endless sea of Unversed.

Ven and Aqua kill the ones suspended in the air by the rock while we cut our way through the army. I can see Aqua shooting fire from her hands incinerating everything it touches, while Ven moves so fast you can't see him, but you can see random Unversed turning to dust. With every hit Terra makes wave after wave of unversed are blown backwards by the sheer might behind his strikes. Sora summons light randomly to fight off everything that gets too close, and Riku is doing the same thing except with darkness. Kairi surprises me, every time she's about to be overwhelmed she uses a different spell or technique that drives them all away. Me? I'm carving my own path. Since I'm the only one with 2 keyblades I can throw one and keep them back until it returns.

"Give me strength…" I mutter as the keyblades fly around me slaughtering everything as I channel light from the sun into the sky as pillars of light rain down around me until I'm sure I'm about to blow a hole to the center of the world. When it ends I descend slowly being covered by Terra and Kairi.

"That was awesome! Teach me that sometime ok!" Terra yells at me until I get up ready to right. I nod to both of them in thanks. They nod back and jump away as I resume fighting.

_*you guys look so awesome! It's Pryxa, but you're not going to win… you've taken out hundreds but there's more coming by the thousands!* _I look in defeat around and everyone looks the same.

"No! We can't give up!" Ven drops to the earth and looks at all of us.

"What more can we do!" Riku asks him.

"You can believe in me! Everyone! You want to win! Give me your keyblades! Did you hear me! GIVE ME YOUR KEYBLADES!" Ven reaches out to all of us. I toss mine to him without question. But instead they hover around him. Soon everyone follows my lead; he has all 8 keys flowing around him. He levitates his own as the others fly in and merges with it, until it becomes a pillar of light. Ven reaches in and grabs onto something. He rips something out of the light which shatters it; the thing in his hands begins to take shape until it becomes the biggest keyblade I've ever seen.

"Ven…" Terra stutters, "What… what is that?" he looks at his friend with one word on his lips.

"The Omni-Shine," His eyes turn into such a bright blue it looks almost white, and he charges through, us close behind. Blow after blow everything is decimated. Its glow seems to rejuvenate us with energy. I look at Ven in awe as he singlehandedly did something all 7 of us could never do.

_*Aubade 7! Do you read! Roxas! What is Ven doing!* _Befiex rings in my ear.I touch my ear piece.

"I don't…. I don't know…" in no time we're at the castle entrance and we shut the door and lock it, after we lead the army inside. We (by we, I of course mean Ven) cut our way to the heart of the castle and burst through the door. All we see is a boy… in a mask

Next time

What will happen next! When will I update next! Where are Namine and Xion! Is there someone else besides the boy! Next time on 2/358

Pretty epic huh? I'll try to update more


End file.
